


Personal Jesus

by Blownwish



Series: Cities in Dust [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 80s hs au, Jjbek, M/M, Otapliroy, Pliroy, Yaoi, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish
Summary: Otabek and Jean negotiate their terms, all over Yuri's body. Polaroids available upon request.(More of that 80s high school au you didn't ask for.)sequel toBizarre Love Triangle





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel. It might be a little hard to follow if you haven't read [Bizarre Love Triangle.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11148639)  
> 

“Man, Yuri! Those are some fucking hickies,” says Leo. Yuri crams half the ham and cheese sandwich in his face and imagines Leo getting gang raped with glass bongs. Fragile glass bongs. He can feel Otabek’s stare, and he knows Otabek is counting two marks on his neck. He’ll see the big bruise on the fleshy part of his shoulder after he gets out of football practice and drags Yuri into his room for a full inspection.

Robert E High School is a psychological torture institution where social rejects from Dellview, like Yuri, in their army surplus combat boots and second hand clothes, get to test their endurance and strength against the Castle Hill kids in penny loafers and Izods who've been bred to win and crush punks like him. He's not going to break, no fucking way, because he's already been broken by something much large - an entire empire, his own country. This place? He can take being called _faggot_ by closet cases he's blown in the boys’ restroom, and he can deal with leers and gropes from pervert teachers like that greaseball, Mr Popovich. All he has to do is live, and he feels like he's won. Fuck this school, fuck San Antonio, fuck Texas and motherfuck the US-of-fucking-A for breeding jackasses like this.

Leo smiles like he's figured something out. “Hey, Otabek? You marking your property or what?” Stupid fucking Leo. He thinks he's a friend because maybe he got head from Yuri a couple of times. Skaters are brain damaged. Too much weed and too many cracks to the cranium. But Leo must be the most brain damaged of them all because he can't shut his face.

Otabek is suddenly busy wiping nothing off his button down Oxford. He's not wearing his leathers around school anymore, some bullshit about how it's too hot, but Yuri knows it's because Coach Logan is a dick about his football players _looking the part_ , wearing those lame red and white varsity jackets with the Confederate battle flag on the back. Yuri will never get over how weird it looks on Black football players and wonders if they ever said anything about it. Probably not.

Then he looks over Yuri’s shoulder, and it's obvious who. There's only one person they give any shits about sitting there, at the table Yuri always turns his back to: JJ.

“So you guys, uh, boyfriends?”

Maybe. That's what Otabek said. Well, he said it one time. Yuri has no idea. “Shut the fuck up, Leo.”

“It's cool, you know? The gay thing?” Is it? Is it, _really_? Yuri watches Otabek track JJ and wonders if he'd take a shot with that pellet gun, if he could. Yeah, maybe he would. “I'm totally cool with it.”

Yuri nudges Otabek's foot. “Hey.” Otabek looks at the marks on his neck again. “You're the one who told him.”

Leo has to keep butting in. “Told me what?”

“Shut the fuck up!” Yuri shoves him.

“He never told me he gave you hickies.” Seriously? Did he smoke crack in the ditch this morning or something? “Right, Otabek?”

He feels something brush his shoulder. A finger? Yeah, it was light. But it was definitely a finger - and it was right on that bruise. Yuri turns and it's JJ passing between their tables. He's walking with that Isebella chick, the one everyone calls his girlfriend. But he just touched Yuri, on purpose. Right there.

“I didn't give him those,” says Otabek.

Leo says nothing. Thank god! But Yuri wants to say something. He's just not sure what. Otabek stares at JJ’s back some more, like he's imagining JJ’s head on a platter. Yeah, probably.

“You didn't have to tell him where I lived,” says Yuri.

“I know.”

++

He wasn't expecting anyone to come by on a Sunday afternoon. Otabek was usually studying and Leo went to the south side to buy from his weed supplier. When Grandpa knocked on Yuri’s door to tell him, _Yurachka, company_ , he figured it was that stupid kid with the dyed red bangs from down the the walkway at 12B. He was just some annoying eighth grade poser who told all his friends that he and Yuri hung out.

“Tell him I'm asleep.” Yuri rolled over on his mattress and pulled his headphones off the floor. He needed more weed. Leo said he'd be back by seven, but the fucker probably meant eight or nine. “Or sick. Or something.”

“I let him in. He says you won't mind, but I don't know this boy, Yurachka?”

Otabek? Maybe. Fuck! Yuri scrambled up and threw one of Otabek's old black Izod shirt over his Bermuda shorts. It stank, of course. Great. Yuri’a hair was all jacked up, sticky with hairspray from when he and Otabek went to Club Changes, last night, and his pits stank. Yeah, and his room was trashed the fuck out with Fruit Rollup wrappers and Capris Sun Pouches and clothes and fuck all. Fantastic! Yuri yanked the door open. Who ever this was, they were not going to be pleasantly surprised.

“Hey?”

Yuri blinked. “JJ?” Yeah, _JJ_. He was standing on the stained carpet in his apartment hallway, beaming like a beautiful dork-ass angel at him, while he wore this rank green oxford button down travesty of a shirt. Yuri thought he was going to curl up into a little blue ball and _die_ , because no one - not even Otabek - ever saw his shit hole room before.

JJ nodded. “What's up, man?”

What's...up? Yuri shrugged. “How did you know where I lived?”

“Ah, I asked that kid. Leo? Uh, he said you lived here and…”

Yuri's Grandfather was peering around JJ’s shoulder like he had a million questions Yuri wasn't even close to answering. “Get in here.” JJ bowed - _bowed_ \- to Grandpa, who probably thought this guy had lost his mind, and practically shoved his way inside Yuri’s fucked up room.

He was probably shocked. If JJ’s room was anything like Otabek's, furnished with expensive shit from Shaper Image and Bloomingdale’s or whatever, then he was probably shocked as fuck by the landfill that was Yuri’s room. He turned around a couple of times, catching a full three-sixty view of his bare, second hand mattress, the closet without a door, filled with stupid old magazines Yuri stole from Kroger’s and a pile of of his mother's old clothes, garbage all over the carpet with an avalanche of Duremax cassettes, and the shame of Yuri’s shame: his boosted Duran Duran tapes, lined up against the in order of release date, on the floor next to his mattress, up against the wall.

“Okay, so…” Yuri rubbed his face. JJ probably expected some gothic lair of cool, and got this, instead. “Okay. I'm a pig.”

JJ blinked. “I just - I wanted to see you.” He smiled. “Got a sweet tooth, huh?” He shoved his hands in his pockets.

“Leo told you where I live? You asked him, I mean?”

“Well,” he nudged a (mostly empty) Capris Sun pouch with his penny loafer, “sort of. So I asked Otabek. He said these apartments, but to ask that Leo guy for the apartment number. You don't let Otabek come up here, do you?”

No, he didn't for a reason, and they were standing in it. “Obviously.”

“So, you don't want him to see this?” JJ kept nudging the pouch. “And you probably don't want me to see it.” Yuri flopped down on the mattress. “Hey…” Suddenly he felt a hand on his ratted out head. It felt disgusting, like pity. “I shouldn'tve come ?” But his voice, it wasn't pity. It was breaking, like he was the embarrassed one.

Yuri was not going to cry. He didn't cry. He broke things and cursed. He best people to a fucking pulp and raged. But crying? No. He gave that up the moment that plane left Moscow. “I don't care.” He pulled away from his hand. “So you came here to fuck around or something?”

JJ’s hand stayed close to his face. “Maybe. It was just - I don't know. I wanted to see you.”

“You're seeing me. Now what?”

He touched him again, touched his face, one finger on his cheek. “Haven't seen you since that time in the hotel.” Yeah, that time when him and Otabek took turns fucking Yuri’s brains out. Otabek said it was to get shit out of their systems and hit some sort of reset button, but it just made things weird, like Yuri’s brain been put through some kind of a blender and now he was all scrambled.

“Can't stop thinking about it.”

This guy! Yuri closed his eyes. “So you want to mess around.” Was it wrong? Would Otabek be pissed? Did he figure it would happen, anyway? He was the one who told JJ how to get here, after all. Still, he knew the guy well enough to understand there were some things he said yes to, even when he meant no.

“I want to see you.” JJ sat next to him. “Talking is good. Messing around is good. Whatever.”

Fuck it. Oh, god, _fuck it_. Yuri was like scrambled eggs. Like a fucking stupid whore. Like his mother. He just wanted to feel JJ touching him. “Fine, asshole! Unzip your fly. Get it over with.” But he didn't. He reached over and combed the sticky, tangled hair out of his eyes, instead. “What?”

“Wanna kiss me?” JJ asked. Yuri snorted. “Kissing’s fun. Kissing you is fun. Wanna kiss me?” He poked Yuri’s cheek. “Yeah, you wanna kiss me.”

“No.” Yuri hated this cheesy shit. He never had to put up with it from Otabek and he sure as fuck didn't want to start, now. This was weird. He felt weird. Everything was weird. “I don't want to kiss you, stupid asshole.” He did, but he didn't know if he was supposed to be - or if this was even - and his _room_. And _Otabek_. But -

“Come here.” JJ pressed his lips against his ear. “Please?” That please - it made Yuri shiver. His warm breath - it made him shake. “I like how you kiss me.”

“Okay.” Maybe he liked how JJ kissed him, too. And maybe one kiss wouldn't hurt? It wasn't like Otabek was totally against JJ and Yuri kissing, right? Yuri took a deep breath. “Fine. Just for a minute.”

JJ sighed when he turned to face him. “So easy to get a blow job from you. So hard to get this.” Then he bent his head. Then he kissed him. Gently, without any tongue, just cupping his face, giving him breathy little pecks on the lips. “Why so hard?”

He could taste something like Mexican food on his breath, definitely onions, maybe salsa, probably Taco Bell drive thru. “You need a mint.” Otabek kept Lifesavers in his pocket.

“Sorry.” He was such a dork with his bad breath and his pushy self. A beautiful dork. God, his eyes weren't just blue. They were - “Mmmhh!” JJ wasn't being gentle, anymore. His mouth was open and his hands were all over Yuri, pulling him on his lap so he could cup and squeeze his ass. “God, you’re hot!”

It'd been two weeks and a day, since that afternoon in the hotel room and Yuri had been waiting for this ever since then. JJ kissed like he was famished, devouring everything Yuri gave him. He nipped and bit and lapped and ate him up. Yuri didn't mind the burrito breath anymore. He just wanted more of this. He wrapped his arms and legs around him and let JJ roll him over on the mattress. Oh, fuck. He was hard. Fuck…

“Kitten!” They still has their clothes on, but JJ thrust against him, anyway. Yuri moaned. JJ always knew how to make him so hard. “Do you need me?” He kissed him, again, as if he was afraid of the answer. So was Yuri, for different reasons, because he did. “I need you.”

Yeah, need, it was the fire burning in his gut, keeping him awake at night on this mattress, springs digging in his back as he touched himself. “Shut up and do whatever.” He talked too much. Way too much. “So stupid.”

++

Yuri loved Duran Duran so much, back in middle school, that Seven and the Ragged Tiger was the very first thing he ever shoplifted. He took it from Camelot Music, down in Northpark Mall. It was so easy to grab the cassette box and cram it in his Kmart windbreaker. No one noticed and no one stopped him as he walked out of the store, ran through the mall crowd, then shot out of the entryway like bat out of hell. He was sweating on the bus, but he refused to take the jacket off. It felt like protection, and he clutched the tape in his pocket like he'd just stolen the diamond collection from Zale’s and everyone on the bus was eyeballing him for it.

And when he got to the apartment? When he tore off the cellophane and unfolded the slick microjacket, filled with their dead sexy-hot faces and super-cool poses? He immediately shoved his hands in his pants to play with himself. He left the tape on the floor because he had nothing to pay it with. Maybe he'd steal a Walkman. Yeah, a Walkman.

Meanwhile, he was crouching on his knees, imagining Simon LeBon, then John Taylor, then Nick Taylor, naked. Sometimes he imagined all three. They'd kiss him and touch him and let him touch them, too. He would wonder what kind of a freak he was, afterward. He must've been, because only freaks imagined men, as in plural, more than one man, fucking them. And for a boy to fantasize about those things? It was insane.

His grandfather never talked about his mother. Not after the plainclothes men grabbed her on the street. It was the middle of winter and Moscow was filthy with grey snow. She slipped and they grabbed her by the hair. Yanked off her jacket as she tried to run with Yuri and his grandfather. And when Yuri turned around to see his mother one last time, she was on her knees in the snow, blouse torn, screaming _let me go_. Grandpa never said why she was arrested. He never said what she did for a living, why she had to meet strange men late at night, wearing tight clothes and heavy makeup. But Yuri knew she was a whore. The boys at school told him so.

_Your mother is a prostitute! And you don't even know who your father is!_

Sometimes, he wondered if he was like her, but worse, because he was a boy.

_You’re going to suck dicks just like your slut mother!_

By the time puberty hit, he knew: he was way, way worse.

++

JJ was pulling down his Bermuda shorts as he sucked, hard, on his neck, even though he was wedged between Yuri’s legs and dry humping, hard, up against his ass. “Fuck, kitten. Been wanting to fuck you again, so bad.” God, Yuri didn't know if he laughed or moaned. The guy was so _goofy_ , and so hot.

Yuri pushed at him. “Move. Can't get my pants off.”

JJ growled when he got up and fucking yanked Yuri’s clothes off. Clothes went flying as JJ worked furiously, like he was possessed, until they were both naked. He looked so _good_ \- golden, tone, perfect muscles and god he was big and hard and Yuri wanted to put his mouth all over him and - fuck! JJ was stroking his dick, now. And now he was sucking on his neck. And taking Yuri’s hand. Putting it on his dick. And, god, god, god - “Every time I see you at school. Every time... I look at you… think about how you and me…”

 _Fuck_. Yuri began jerking him off and JJ _bit_ into his neck, this time. “Jesus! You -” He couldn't finish because JJ was kissing him again. Hard. And his hand was - Yuri was gonna -

He was off the mattress, fishing through his khakis until he found a bottle of lube. He stopped for a second to smile. It made Yuri's damn heart flip and he felt lamely _happy_. “You're so beautiful. Oh my god!” And JJ was kissing him again. “Oh my god, we’re really doing this?” He was from another planet, a planet of beautiful dorks. Otabek was a million times cooler than this guy, but he was so hot. “So beautiful, Yura.” Yuri shivered as he pinched his nipples. Hot, and sweet. “Like a painting or something.” And dorky.

++

Yuri is upstairs at Otabek’s, sitting on a mattress so high off the ground he thinks it needs a ladder. It reminds him of that Princess and the Pea story, and he wonders if anyone ever asked badass Altin if his back gets out of whack if and when he crams shit between the mattress and boxspring.

Otabek’s studying his CD collection, which he keeps in meticulous fucking order. Yuri thinks he must have about a hundred of them? They're kept in cherry wood shelving that's hanging above a lacquered desk straight out of Sharper Image, in what's probably alphabetical order. And it's all kinda of music: New Wave, Punk, garbage heavy metal (puke), and even some jazz.

Yuri really hates jazz, it played nonstop on Soviet State Radio. As a kid he used to beg his mother to play the British and American records her ’friends’ gave her. She played Elton John for him sometimes. The first English he ever heard was his version of Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds. He still remembers how the leaves from the oak tree batted their filthy apartment window in time to the song, as if they wanted her to open up it, so the music could waft in the spring air.

Otabek finds a CD. Yuri groans. “Not the Smiths! Play Ministry.” He doesn't want to listen to melancholia while Otabek competes with JJ in the _who can leave the most marks on Yuri Plisetsky_ game they've got going between them. Otabek left exactly one dozen hickies on him two nights ago, six on each ass cheek, in pyramid designs (fucking show off.) JJ managed to put his initials on Yuri’s left inner thigh last night, when he made yet another visit to Yuri’s apartment. Fuck knows what Otabek's going to do to him, today, and the last thing Yuri wants to hear is Morrissey warbling about feelings and bullshit while Otabek leaves more messages for JJ on his body.

Otabek presses a button on an expensive Panasonic sound system that looks more like a computer system out of Star Trek than a stereo, and _Morrissey?_ “How about, no.”

“God! You're being such a dick!” Yuri flops on his back and stares up at the smooth ceiling. “Why don't you just invite him over so we can all fuck again? I'm getting really sick of this shit.”

Otabek pulls his the corded cardigan off. “Take out your camera.” Again? Yuri reaches down, nabbing the black backpack he ’borrowed’ from Leo. It's stuffed with wadded worksheets he's never going to hand in. They fall to the carpet, Otabek’s probably disgusted, as he digs like a rat for the Polaroid Otabek gave him last Monday. “Seriously, Yuri?”

“Got it.” Yuri crams the crap back in. “Now take that shit off before I kick your speakers in.”

He's naked, or nearly naked in these light blue cotton Calvin Klein briefs he knows Yuri worships. They stretch over Otabek’s ass like a dream and Yuri just wants to bite right into it. And he knows, damnit. He fucking _knows_ because he's snapping the elastic and he's not changing the CD and he's smiling over his shoulder and _fuck_.

Otabek smiling is rare and beautiful. Like an atomic explosion. Yuri shivers as he turns and keeps that smile, as he climbs over Yuri’s body like a fucking beast, and Yuri wonders if he's going to snap his teeth as he looms over him. “You like this? Me and him wanting you?” He can't lie. But he can't say it. Yuri just flicks the on switch and the Polaroid whirs to life. “You're happier, aren't you? I like you happy.”

“You're not.”

Otabek’s still smiling. “You don't know that.”


	2. Chapter 2

Yuri loved weed. He loved the way it smelled like dead skunks on the the side of the road to Canyon Lake. He liked getting little bits of it in his mouth when he was smoking a joint in the cement ditch. He ground them between his molars and fucking loved the way good weed made the enamel stick with the icky. He saved a ziplock of seeds he dreamt of planting behind the apartment complex, near the rusted ACs. Or maybe in one of those giant tin cans the lunch ladies threw in the school dumpsters. He could grow them in his room that way. Leo said they needed lamps and he laughed when Yuri actually mentioned it to him. The fucking asshole! That was the last time Yuri ever shared anything cool with that henna head.

“Your bags are always short.” Yuri didn't know it for a fact, but it was logic. Leo probably rolled a fatty off this bag. It was probably the one they were passing back and forth as they sat in the concrete ditch under the Montview bridge. “I won't pay full price.”

Leo toed the stupid Mexican flag skateboard back and forth as he waited for Yuri to fork over the cash Otabek gave him last night. “You've got two rich boyfriends, _esse._ I should charge you double.”

“Don't have boyfriends, poser.” He wanted to beat him with this stupid skateboard. But at least Yuri didn't have to blow this loser for his pot anymore.

Leo whistled at the two crisp twenties. “These are from an ATM. You must be giving someone that ass.” Leo pulled at Yuri’s red silk scarf. He's had to start wearing his mother’s favorite because his neck was beginning to make him look like a crime victim. Leo whistled when he got a good look. “Holy shit! Both of them!?”

“You have brain damage, _esse_.” Stupid, half Mexican wannabe poser. He leaned in close. _”Estás pero si bien pendejo. No mames, güey.”_ He patted his cheek, took the bag, stood up and walked away. He hoped Leo’d ask his coconut dad what that meant. Fucker. “You owe me at least one more joint. A fatty.”

“You're a dick, Yuri!”

++

He waited across the street for football practice to break, high and thirsty as fuck because he was stupid and drank a Yoohoo instead of one of those Milwaukee's Beasts Leo’s poser friends were slurping down. All the lip gloss in the universe wasn't going to fix his cottonmouth and (probably) bad breath. It would've been okay if it was Otabek’s day. He usually grabbed a Sprite from the vending machine before he pulled out on his bike, and always, always shared his mints. But no, this wasn't Otabek’s day.

“Hey, baby. Wanna get in?”

JJ drove this insane red convertible Mustang with white leather seats and a tape deck. The first night he took Yuri out in it, they ended up giving each other head in the backseat, parked behind the Blockbuster. Then JJ went inside to rent a video while Yuri leaned against the building, smoking, wondering what the fuck he was doing with his life, fucking with two rich-boy football players.

He looked good, today. Shit, JJ looked good every goddamn day. His hair was fresh out of the showers wet. He changed into this white t shirt that was so fucking tight Yuri could make out his nipples, and jeans that clung lovingly to his fucking amazing thighs. “Maybe.” He bit his lip and fucked with the his mother’s scarf. “Depends.”

JJ pulled his aviators down. “What if I take you down to the park and let you play on my swing set?”

“The swings there belong to you.” God, he hated himself for doing this stupid flirting shit. But JJ looked so good and it made him fucking light headed.

Especially when he smiled. “My swing, kitty-cat.”

So they ended up making out under the low hanging sycamore branch at the rotary park next to Yuri’s old elementary school. Yuri straddled JJ while they kissed and ground against each other. Every once in a while they'd break off so JJ could find a new spot on Yuri’s neck to bite. He liked biting. Yuri liked his bites. A lot. Too much. JJ cupped him between his legs and rubbed him, hard, when he did that. “So fucking hot, baby. Couldn't wait to get out of there, for this.” Did he see Otabek? Did he talk to him, ever? If he did then what did they say? JJ’s fingers dug into his asscheek. “Wanna fuck you. Hard.”

He ended up taking Yuri back to his apartment. It was a little cleaner - no trash on the floor, and Duran Duran was nowhere to be found - but the clothes were still everywhere. So was JJ: sucking on his nipples until they were bright red, his belly button, his dick, his balls, and his ass. Especially his ass. JJ spent the longest time down there, sucking at the skin on both cheeks, then smiled between his legs when Yuri took a Polaroid.

JJ always brought lube.

“You like this?” He was finger banging Yuri, hard and fast and licking his ear. Yuri whimpered and he went even faster, two fingers in, deep. “That's my kitten. My beautiful fucking kitten. You like this?” He whimpered again, because it felt so good. “My pretty kitty.”

And when he finally fucked him? When he put his legs over his shoulders and rammed into him? Yuri took a Polaroid. “Yeah, show it to him what I did to you, baby. Show him…” Yuri had to scream into his pillow when he came. Then JJ flipped him over and kept going. “Not enough. It's not ever enough.”

He rifled through Yuri’s Polaroids, later, as they laid together naked on Yuri’s mattress. He had a lot to say about how hot he was, saying some bullsht about JJ Style, like it was some stupid football play. Then he was studying the ones Yuri took with Otabek. He got real serious, fast. “What are you guys doing here? I see Beks’ head and a lot of skin.”

“Sixty-nining.” Yuri came first and Otabek kept going, sucking until Yuri was hard all over again. “You want that one?”

JJ bopped his nose with it. “I want the one he took.” The one where Yuri was playing with himself. “I like how you're looking at him.”

“Why?”

“It's beautiful. That's why. You guys are in love. It's cool.” Love? Seriously? This guy - this guy was insane!

Yuri tossed it on his leg. “He gets off in it same as you. Don't make it something it isn’t.”

JJ took him by the chin. “You don't get it.” He smiled when Yuri tried to pull away. “Ever wonder why I'm not kicking Altin’s ass over you?”

Such a stupid question. “Because you're both getting fucked anyway.”

“God, you don't see it. You really don't see it.” He got up, Polaroids fell all over the place, and pulled on his pants.

“So, that's it? You're leaving?” So what? People left. It wasn't his fault JJ wanted to make this something it wasn't.

JJ stopped right before he pulled on his shirt. “No. _We’re_ leaving. We got an errand to run, baby.”

“What?”

“It's about time you, me, and Altin had another little heart to heart.”

++

He saw them both, the first day he walked into Lee High School for freshman orientation. Yuri was a kid, not even fifteen and shorter than most of the other guys in his group. He felt stupid and lame dressed in his faded Kmart shirt and the same jeans he wore all last year. His hair was a little longer than the others’, but it still didn't make him look fashionable or cool because nothing Kmart made looked cool. He lagged behind the group as cheerleaders in short red and white uniform skirts escorted them to the auditorium.

And there they were, those two guys on the football team, sitting on the edge of the stage, kicking their sneakers against the wooden slats and smiling at the dumb ninth graders who were staring back at them like lemmings to gods.

Yuri saw them at football camp last summer, when he was out for one of his morning runs. He’d watched practice plays as he circled the school once, twice, three times. He once heard the darker haired one holler about water and it made Yuri stop in his tracks, because his accent was almost Russian. And then, when he turned and saw Yuri across the street, he’d waved. Yuri immediately started running again. Running was his life, back then. It was the one thing that made him feel anything close to good. But he stopped running after that day. Fuck if he knew why.

He wished he remembered their names, but somehow he forgot, even though they introduced themselves to his eighth grade PE class, back when they came to recruit for Lee Athletics. Not that they said anything when he walked into the high school auditorium. No way. (Why would they even remember him, anyway?) He was sitting several rows away, being trying to be a normal piece of shit freshman, instead of a pervert, staring up at them while the Principal got up in front of a microphone and started being a boring old asshole. It didn't work.

Oh, fuck. And then the one with darker hair and darker eyes kept looking at him. Yuri's face felt like it was on fire. He was so fucking hot, hotter than Kirk Cameron or Tom Cruise or Simon LeBon or any of those guys Yuri jerked off to. He had this dangerous look, like he could break Yuri. It turned him on so bad he got hard. And then the other one looked at him. He had these incredible blue eyes, and he _smiled_ at Yuri, like he knew exactly what he was thinking, and _liked_ it. Man, Yuri’s mind was playing fucking tricks on him.

++

JJ’s idea of a heart to heart is taking Polaroids of Otabek fucking around with Yuri. “Look at him,” JJ tells Otabek. “Look him dead in the eye when you're giving it to him.”

Okay, so maybe he's the world’s worst porn director. (like Yuri would even know?) And maybe he's the king dork of awkward moments. What else do you call the last twenty minutes of Yuri’s life? JJ sped through Castle Hills with Yuri’s ass was sloppy with come as he sat in passengers seat JJ was singing along to _Morrissey,_ like a lunatic, at the top of his lungs, all the way there. When they got to that three story fucking mansion, JJ freaked Mrs Altin right out, saying they just had to interrupt Otabek’s study time - _sorry Mrs A! -_ and pushed Yuri up the spiral staircase - _hurry, hurry!_ \- and shoved him into Otabek’s room the millisecond he opened his door.

“You love him and I'm going to make sure he knows it.”

Words didn't come out of Otabek’s face. He stood there looking like a parent’s wet dream in a blue cable knit sweater, holding a Calculus textbook, like it was his baby or something. “Now, Altin.” JJ was serious. “Or I kick your ass.” Yuri never saw him so serious, before. The dork wasn't fucking around. He actually grabbed Otabek’s hair and kissed him, hard, tossing his Cal book to that Sharper Image desk, then shoving Yuri between them. JJ stepped aside. “Show him.”

“He knows how I feel, Jean.” Otabek was staring into Yuri’s eyes.

“Don't talk like he's not here.” JJ massaged Yuri’s shoulder. “He thinks it's just fucking. You can't do that to him.”

Yuri wanted to crawl in a hole. This was so fucking lame! “Just - it's no big deal, Otabek.” He said it in Russian. “He's crazy. You don't have to -”

“English!” JJ was pissed! “Both of you - _English_ , but not too much.” JJ stepped back. “Come on, man.” He leaned in and nuzzled Yuri’s hair. “Look at him, Beks. Doesn’t just looking at him do things to you?”

++

Otabek was really good at math. “Focus, Yuri.” He snapped his fingers in front of his face. “Exponents. It's easy if you focus.” Easy for him. Otabek was inhuman. He could do football practice after all-day AP classes, smoke a joint, fuck like a beast, then sit down and do two hours of homework. Yuri could barely manage sitting through class. “You're going to fail if you don't get an A on the final.”

“Won't be the first time.”

Otabek rolled over on his bed and groaned at the ceiling. “It doesn't have to happen, though.”

“It doesn't matter. Not like I'm going to graduate at this rate.” Yuri didn't understand why Otabek gave a shit about his schoolwork. It was none of his business.

Otabek kept staring at the ceiling, like he could see something up there, something Yuri couldn't see. “What are you going to do with your life?”

“Live. Maybe.” Yuri thought about his mother, chain smoking in front of the cracked bathroom mirror while she rouged her face, humming along to the a Elton John record spinning on her old turntable. Was she even alive, now?

A finger passed over Yuri’s cheek. “You can't be a kid forever. You're going to grow up. And then what?”

Everyone died. God, grandpa was on heart meds. His mother was as good as gone. No one would miss Yuri if he dropped off the face of the earth. “No one knows what's going to happen tomorrow. Who cares, anyway?”

“Hey,” Otabek turned over and combed his hand through Yuri’s hair. “Maybe I care.” Yuri hated the way he was looking at him, like he was a problem to worry about.

Yuri swatted his hand away. “You're going places. You've got way better things to do.”

“So dramatic.” Otabek’s hand was back in his hair. “You’re a real tough bastard, aren't you, Plisetsky? A real badass.” He chuckled. “A badass who's scared of a bunch of numbers on a sheet of paper.” This guy! Yuri had to snort when he poked his cheek. “Badass Plisetsky.”

Yuri jumped on top of him, laughing as the paper fell to the floor like chaos, poking back at Otabek’s gut and laughing harder as Otabek groaned. Tickling was his weak spot. Especially near the belly button. “Wanna make fun of me, now? Huh?” Poke. “Huh?” Poke, poke. Otabek tried to curl up and Yuri bent his head, blowing raspberries on his belly until Otabek finally let out a long string of laughs. They were like balloons, and Yuri forgot all about his mother and Russia and Otabek’s worry-face and the future as they floated to the ceiling.

He wasn't going to let Otabek worry like that.

++

JJ has Yuri draped over Otabek’a lap, and Otabek sitting on his chair, and he's taking another picture as they kiss. “That's it. That's beautiful.” Yuri doesn't know what's getting to him more, the way Otabek’s pulling his chin down and tracing his lips with his tongue, or the way JJ’s licking his own lips, as if he's kissing him, too. God, he's so hard. Otabek squeezes his ass when Yuri grinds against him. It's still sticky from when JJ fucked him. Yuri wonders if Otabek will have to prep him much at all? Probably not. “So sexy, isn't he? Like cherry pie.” JJ shakes out the photo.

“You don't need to tell me.” Otabek nips at his lips. “He's perfect.”

JJ gets close. He's close enough to put the Polaroid down and join in. “Say, _I love you, Yura_.”

“I love you, Yura.” He says it in Russian, like it means something more. Yuri grabs his head and dips his tongue in, deep. Love doesn't mean much. It doesn't stop the police or pay bills. But this? Sex and lust? This means something.

JJ takes another picture. “That's so good. Beks, the kitten loves you, too.” Shut up! Yuri is going to revoke JJ’s privileges if he doesn't watch it. “Keep going, man. Grind. Oh, fuck yes!” Otabek lazily plops his hand on JJ’s face and pushes him away. He's still kissing Yuri, even as Yuri laughs. “You can be such a dick, Altin.”

“Fuck you, LeRoy.” Otabek pulls Yuri’s shirt off and licks the bruise JJ left on Yuri’s neck. The big one he left a couple of days ago, when Yuri was riding his dick. Yuri whines as a current, like electricity, makes him buck and curls his toes.

The whirl of the Polaroid goes off and Yuri can feel the breeze down his back as JJ fans out another print. “Maybe later. Only if you make him happy.” There's a warm going down his spine. “Make him happy for me, Beks. Make him real happy.”

Fuck...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big, huge giant thank you to [thoughtsappear](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsappear/pseuds/thoughtsappear), who was so there for me when I wrote this. Thank you!

Yuri was eight years old and barely spoke English when he was enrolled in Olmos Elementary School. Father Nikiforov, from Saint Joachim Russian Orthodox Church, helped Yuri’s grandpa with the paperwork. They never went to his church, though. Grandpa was never religious, but he was grateful. Still, Yuri didn't like the way he kept smiling at him and talking about Jesus and God and the saints guiding them to freedom. Father Nikiforov’s Jesus didn't make Yuri's mother free. His Jesus didn't let them stay in Moscow. His Jesus wasn't there at all.

He learned English and Spanish in his ESL classes. English from the teacher, Mrs Ratcliff, an old, thousand kilo bitch who knew no Russian and took every chance she could to roll her eyes when he struggled with English vowels and anything with a ‘V’. The Mexican kids were happy to teach him how to curse and talk shit. It took him a year to pick up English and six months to pick up Spanish. He liked Spanish better; most of the teachers didn't understand it, so he was able to cheat his way through class when the Mexican kids muttered answers to the tests to each other.

“You have a gifted ear, Yurachka,” said his grandpa over the ‘donated’ plastic card table from Father Nikiforov’s church. “You should become a translator. Like those embassy people.”

He didn't want to be a translator and lie to people about how lucky they were to be kicked out of their country. “My English isn't good.” He stuffed his mouth with piroshki and wished he was back in Moscow.

“Nonsense. My little wonder! You are a smart boy. A good boy. You make me proud.”

Yuri wished he could. But he knew his grandpa would be so sad if he knew he was a bad boy in school. And he was. His teachers said so, especially Mrs Ratcliff. And not only that --

Sometimes, when grandpa was asleep, he would put on one of his mother’s blouses, turn on the small AM transistor radio, and stare at himself in the bathroom mirror. It was almost like seeing her again.

++

Otabek's licking and JJ is biting and Yuri is moaning and - oh, god! - he feels like he's spinning. There are hands, everywhere. On his back, rubbing his nipples, squeezing his ass. Otabek thrusts up, grinding against him and JJ pulls at his hair to kiss him. “Can't not touch you.” He dips his tongue in.

Otabek’s kissing Yuri now. His mouth tastes like cola and mints and his teeth nip at his lip. “Yura.” Then he picks him up like he weighs nothing and tosses him on the bed.

They're both standing over him, staring down at him like they could eat him alive.

JJ yanks off his pants and underwear. Otabek’s eyes narrow - he sees the mess JJ left, all that half-dried come on Yuri’s ass. “Enjoyed yourself, Jean?” JJ gets behind Otabek, cups his balls as he nuzzles his ear. “Don't try to get on my good side. You ought to know I don't have one.”

Yeah, that's the Otabek Yuri likes best. The badass who breaks skinhead faces with him, the fucker who shoots windows out and guns his motorcycle through traffic like a bat out of hell. He opens his legs and fingers himself, sneering as Otabek watches him. “Look at what he did to me.” He dips his middle finger in, deep, and it's so fucking sore from JJ. He doesn't care. “Look at how fucked up he made me.”

“See what I mean?” JJ whispers. “He thinks it's just about fucking.”

Yuri tries not to think about what that means. It's just fucking flowery talk. When Otabek nods, Yuri sobs as if he's going to cry. But he's not going to cry. He doesn't cry. No.

JJ pushes Otabek on top of him. “Fix it, Beks.”

++

JJ went to Mass every Sunday, then straight to Yuri’s apartment right after church. Sometimes they fucked. Sometimes it was just hand jobs or head. But it was always about getting off with JJ. “I think church turns you on,” Yuri once told him while he was giving head. “Yeah. Jesus naked on a cross makes you horny.”

“Why do you go to church?” He asked, later, as he played some crappy Depeche Mode tape Otabek gave him, on the Panasonic cassette player Yuri stole from Mrs Ratcliff’s room, back in elementary school. He lit a joint, JJ shook his head when he offered (he never smoked, ever), then took a hit for himself. “It's not like you really believe any of that shit, since you fuck around with dudes.” His voice was scratchy from holding the hit as he spoke.

JJ was sitting on his mattress, facing the closet. “Dad wants me to.”

Well, no shit. Yuri should've guessed. “Otabek says your dad is a real dick.” He tried to imagine what the asshole looked like. Maybe like JJ, but fat, no hair, and old. He couldn't picture it. “He says he’ll kick you out if he finds out about all this shit.”

He shrugged. “He just wants the best for us. Can't hate him for that.”

Yuri remembered how his mother used to hit him when he talked about wanting to marry a prince who would take him, her, and grandpa out of their shitty little apartment in Moscow, so they could live happily ever after. Little kids could be stupid. He wondered if JJ ever said anything like that, and how much hell he caught, if he did. “Does he make you play football? Otabek says he's always up your ass about it. Like, how you better make All State and crap.”

JJ bowed his head and laughed, like Yuri just told a joke. “You know, this feels like confession.”

“You don't even like football, do you?”

“Otabek's amazing. His parents told him not to join the team and he did it, anyway. They wouldn't pay for camp so he mowed lawns after school in eighth grade to pay for freshman summer practice. He really loves football. He should've been quarterback.”

Seriously? That called for a major hit off the jay. Otabek never said a word about any of that. Yuri just assumed his folks always supported him. “Don't change the subject. Your old man runs your life. Admit it.”

He shook his head. “I just want to make my folks proud.”

“Aren't they? You're the varsity quarterback. The most popular guy at school. You're like a god at Lee.” He didn't answer. He just kept looking down at Yuri’s shitty carpet. “Hey? Are you crying or something?”

JJ turned around and smiled. “I don't cry. Not my style.” Yuri snorted. Funny, it wasn't his, either. “I'm going to take over the family business one day.” He shrugged. “We make plastic bags. Like ice bags? Tortilla bags? Stuff like that. He expects me to kind of inherit the kingdom. He's got high expectations, that's all.”

“For ice bags?” Yuri slapped his hand over his face. “You put yourself through all that bullshit so you can make ice bags?”

“Hey, it's a good business.”

It was like Mr Asshole LeRoy expected JJ to be a machine with no say in his own life. And JJ just took it, like it was okay. “Oh my god! America is such a fucked up place!”

“He doesn't make me go to church, though. He wants me to. But I like it. Jesus is love.”

Yuri slammed his finger on the Panasonic's stop button. “You are out of your mind.”

“Yeah, Otabek says that all the time.” No shit?

++

Otabek is all over him, finger fucking him, kissing him, pumping his dick fast, then stopping right before Yuri comes. He's done this twice already, and JJ loves it. He's taken two more Polaroids. “That's love, right there.”

Yuri wonders why he's not touching him, yet. He knows JJ’s turned on. Anything about dicks and asses makes him hard. But it's like he wants to prove his stupid point more than get off. Yuri reaches for him, and he moves away. “Get over here, asshole.”

“Let him watch if he wants.” Otabek pushes three fingers in and - and - _oh, fuck!_

“Kitten!” JJ bites his lip and takes a deep breath. “It's good, isn’t it?” All he can do is nod and moan and nod some more. “I want you to feel like this all the time.” Then he touches him. He touches Yuri’s cheek with his knuckle. “Because I love you, too. We both love you.”

He feels it, that cresting, burning rush - but, _fuck!_ Otabek pinches the base of his dick. “Please?” Yuri can't believe he's begging. “Please don't say that?”

Otabek sits up and pulls his fingers out. “You're a fucking embarrassment, Jean.” Then he slams into Yuri. Hard. And Yuri thinks he's going to split in two because it's too much and he didn't lube up and _fuck it hurts but it's good and he's still pinching the base of his cock and fuck and fuck and  -_   love? Love? No... A hand is over his mouth. Mouths are all over his face. Hands and voices and shushes and Otabek moves and -

“God, I love you, Yuri!”

_Why?_

Yuri arches his back. Otabek lets go of his dick and he _comes_. He comes so much. It's like he's dying, like he's dead, like he won't be able to breath ever again because he feels something breaking inside of him. Something he left a long time ago in Moscow. And when he looks at them? When he sees the way they smile, like he actually made them happy?

He cries. Yuri cries for the first time in years.

++

“Jean’s a drama queen. He talks too much. He's an idiot.”

Yuri throws another pebble across the lake. “But it's true, right? Your parents didn’t want you to play football.”

Otabek took the Red out of Yuri’s mouth and narrowed his eyes as he took a long drag, then handed it back. “They just said they wouldn't encourage it. Not big deal.”

“Why?”

“Grades.” Otabek threw a flat stone and smiled as it skipped forever across the water. “I made sure it was never a problem.”

Yuri tossed the Red in the water. “You wanna go to Stanford, too.” It wasn't a question. “You don't do anything you don't want to do.” Otabek didn't answer that. Because, if he did, he was admitting he wanted to leave San Antonio, and leave Yuri. He lit another cigarette and nodded. “That's… that's badass.”

Otabek opened a can of Coors. “I got you something.” He pulled a cassette tape out of his leather jacket, which he finally wore again, by some small miracle. The tape was still in the plastic wrapping and everything. “The new Depeche Mode album.”

“Depressed Commode? Ew!” Yuri swiped it out of his hand. “How do you even listen to this shit?” He laughed at the title. “ _Violator?_ What a bunch of posers.”

“Says the guy who sings along when I play _Just Can't Get Enough_.”

Yuri rolls his eyes. “They play _Personal Jesus_ all day on the radio. It's so lame.” He holds the tape out like it's going to contaminate him. And it might. Why didn't Otabek get him something good? “Take it back.”

Otabek grabs the tape and shoves it into Yuri’s matching leather jacket. “Keep it. You know you love it.”

“Fucker!”

++

Isabella was not _really_ JJ’s girlfriend. He pretended to date her, because people are stupid and people assume the head cheerleader and the quarterback want to fuck each other. She even talked to Yuri once. It was fucking terrifying.

He was skipping English, smoking behind the gym when she snuck up behind him. “Hey!” Yuri dropped his smoke and yelped like a fucking chihuahua. For a second he thought she was Mrs Bentley, the assistant principal with a hard on for busting him. Isabella laughed. She looked like a psychotic bouquet, with her pinks floral shirt and jeans. She smelled like one, too. “You're Jean’s friend. Yuri Plisetsky, right?”

“So?” He was pissed. That was his last Red!

“So, nice to finally meet you.”

Maybe he could still smoke it? He didn't grind it out, he just stepped on it. “What do you want? A medal or something?”

“Just, you know, like, thank you?” She smiled. “You were a real dick and everything earlier this year. I totally hated you and everything because he was so sad. And he's such a nice guy? But you're being so nice to Jean now. You're, like, making him really happy? He's, like, the happiest I've ever seen him before. And, you know…” She smiled some more. “He deserves to be happy and everything.” Her bow went back and forth like a flag when she nodded. It was weird.

“So what the hell do you get out of pretending to be some fag’s girlfriend? You a dyke or something?”

She rolled her eyes. “Oh my god. Maybe I just care about my friend, okay? He's been, like, my best friend since we went to elementary at Mount Sacred Heart. I was at the girls’ school, he was at the boys’. We’d sneak around the fence and play tag. Talk.” Wow, how thrilling. Yeah, Yuri could believe JJ was best friends with a dumbass bowhead. “He's, like, an angel. He'd do anything for the people he cares about. Seriously. So you better keep being nice to him.”

Yuri was definitely going to smoke that flat Red, right after she left. “Or what? You'll send that fatass pom-pom squad after me?”

She leaned in real close. “You've seen me kick, right?” Then she smiled the kind of smile that would make Freddy Krueger shit his pants, then turned around smacked his face with her hair. “Be nice to him!” She fucking sashayed when she walked off. What a fucking bitch!

Yeah, he smoked that fucking flat Red to the filter.

++

Otabek and JJ are both holding him, now, and he's sobbing like a fucking baby, clinging to Otabek while JJ holds him.

“Yura?” Otabek keeps wiping the tears away. “Did I hurt you? Talk to me, please?” Yuri shakes his head. “Say something.”

“Something!”

JJ groans as he kisses the top of his head. “Baby, I'm so sorry?”

Yuri wants to punch his face. It's his fault, making him come up here and listen to all that crazy shit. He made everything weird and creepy. “Shut up, asshole!”

“I think you need to leave, Jean.”

Yuri felt JJ’s huff stir hair. “Hell no, Altin. I won't leave him like this.” His arms tightened around him. Yuri chokes back a sob. He sounded like he was ready to _fight_ to stay with him. No one… no one ever… not for _Yuri_.

Fuck.

“Let him stay!”

Otabek pulls back and frowns. “Sure?” He’s asking in Russian. Yuri nods. “Fine.” He takes a deep breath, then grabs JJ by the neck. “Don't let me down, Jean.”

“More like you better not let _him_ down.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [Phayte](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte)  
> Thank you for the encouragement and advice on this chapter and in general. You're a goddess.

Yuri lived in mortal fear of Otabek seeing his apartment. It was full of second hand furniture from donated from Saint Joachim’s and the Southside Salvation Army. Otabek wouldn't hate him for the ratty orange sofa or the old Panasonic twelve inch he and his grandpa put on cinderblocks. He wouldn't judge him for the plastic yellow grocery store shower curtain Yuri tore in eighth grade when he almost tripped out of the bath tub. He wouldn't hold the mildew smell against him. He would have insisted Yuri clean his room, which would have embarrassed him, but that wasn't why Otabek couldn't come up.

Otabek had parked his Harley behind the complex one night, next to the dumpster. Yuri was petting Potya, a Siamese with a kinky tail and one bad eye. She was so sweet and he loved the way she jumped out from behind the big rusted dumpster and curled herself around his leg, all because he fed her bologna. “You let him go up there. Why not me?” It was probably physically impossible for Otabek to pout. And he didn't say it to make Yuri feel bad, he was just pointing out how fucked up it was. 

He didn't want to seem pitiful. JJ could think whatever he wanted of Yuri and it didn't matter, because JJ himself was sort of pitiful, living under his bastard father’s thumb. But Otabek? Otabek was different. He didn't live under anyone’s thumb, he just did whatever he wanted to do and did it his own way. He even hung out with Yuri, a known fag, and no one at school dared to say Otabek Altin was anything less than a cool motherfucker who played varsity football and rode a badass motorcycle. He was amazing, just like JJ said. Not that he needed JJ to tell him, but it was true. And the thought of Otabek seeing how fucked up his life really was made him sick. 

“It's just an apartment. You don't really want to see it.” He rubbed his cheek against Potya’s fur. “Besides, you're the one who told him where it was. Not me.”

“I didn't think you'd let him in.” His voice was quiet; the wind picked up and Yuri could barely hear it. He couldn't see his face, either. The utility pole had a burnt out bulb. “I want to be in your room, Yura.”

How could he tell him JJ was safer because he was an idiot who believed in idiotic things like Jesus Christ and trying to make his stupid father proud of him? How could he, without Otabek seeing how lame Yuri was with his pathetic excuse and his gross room with the mixtapes Otabek so carefully recorded all over the fucking floor? “It's not much to see.”

“But he gets to see it.”

Yuri let Potya go. She shot back behind the dumpster when Otabek jumped his engine. “Don't be like that, Comrade.” Yuri knew it was weak, he knew it was stupid, but that was what he was, deep down inside. Weak and stupid, just like his mother.

“He's going to be here, tomorrow.”

Yuri shrugged. 

Otabek bit a Red out of his softpack, cupped his Zippo, and the flame lit his face. “Davai, Yuri Plisetsky.” Yuri stood in the dark parking lot, surrounded by dented cars and trash, listening to Otabek’s Harley blast like a rocket toward Blanco Road. 

It hurt, but it was better than pity. 

++

He’s a whore. That's why he wants them both. He's a disgusting, queer whore, hungry for dicks and he doesn't care how much it hurts Otabek or how fucked up it makes JJ’s life. He's disgusting and he’s shameful, worse than his mother. 

They are both going to fuck him, now. JJ is hard and Otabek won't take long to recuperate. They don't need to be so sweet about it. They don't need to be wiping his tears away, they don't need to kiss his face and hair. They really don't need to be holding him like he's fragile, like he's about to break. They really do need to stop because it doesn't make him feel any better. 

He grabs JJ’s face and shoves his tongue in his mouth, and JJ lets him jam it in and out for a moment until he pulls back. “Yura,” not _kitten,_ not baby, but _Yura_. “It's okay. I promise it's okay.” He smiles. He touches his face and kisses his jaw. “Remember, it's love.”

Love. Yuri shakes his head and Otabek kisses his shoulder and JJ is slipping between Yuri’s legs and Otabek stops to watch him bend his head and -

He's kissing his thighs. “It's all love.” He keeps moving his lips until he's there. Right there. Yuri looks at Otabek, he can hear his breath hitch as JJ begins to lick Yuri clean. 

“Otabek?” Yuri’s voice breaks and Otabek shushes him as he licks his bruised neck. 

“I do, Yura. Love you.”

JJ smiles against his skin and Yuri moans because he knows -- there's only one reason JJ would do this, why Otabek would say that, why they're spending all this time with him and it's not just fucking. He's a whore because - he needs - and they - they _both_ \- and he, him, too. Both of them.

JJ’s hand reaches out, and Yuri moans as Otabek nips his finger. “You guys are fucking crazy, you know that?”

++

Lee High School was so American. Everyone was supposed to be equal, every rule was supposed to apply to every student, but it didn't work that way. Preppy Castle Hills kids could get away with murder. They could smoke in the parking lot, buy weed in the hallway, curse in class, skip school, and the teachers never said a word, because they were _just being kids_. But a Dellview punk? A kid in combat boots, a kid who didn't take AP classes or play varsity sports? He got the paddle with holes, detention, indoor suspension, or Saturday detention. A Dellview kid could get expelled for fucking crossing his eyes at a teacher. There were rules, and there were fucking _rules_. 

Otabek was sitting on his bike, in the Lee parking lot, on a Saturday afternoon, waiting for Yuri to come around the side of the main building. Yuri had just attended Saturday detention, which meant he spent six hours staring at the glass case, with colored pencil illustrations from the votech commercial art class, stationed between two giant trash cans. He counted twenty seven different shades in the white skeleton walking a skeleton dog. He knew the guy who drew that, Chuey Gonzales, a dick who came all over Yuri’s hair last year when he blew the stupid fucker in the boys’ room. He was still a didkwad. 

“Hey,” Otabek stashed his paperback in the storage unit under his seat and pulled out a pack of Reds. The fact that cigarettes in campus were an automatic three day stay with creepy ass Mr Popovich wasn't lost on Yuri. Not that Otabek would know about that, firsthand. “You wanna smash some street signs?”

Yuri leaned in and lit the smoke from Otabek’s brass Zippo. “Fuck, yeah.” He loved throwing cans at them. Maybe they'd take Otabek’s aluminum baseball bat to the ones in rich-bitch Alamo Heights, after they fucked around at Otabek’s place. 

“I want you to stay over, tonight.” Otabek took his Red and had a long drag. “Stay over all Sunday, too. I'll call Jean and tell him to fuck off.” Why? Otabek pushed the Red between his lips. “You okay with that?”

“You sound almost like a jealous boyfriend.”

“Do you want to be with me or not?” 

Yuri wasn't used to being _wanted_ like this. He always thought it would feel good; he fantasized about Simon LeBon and John Taylor from Duran Duran fighting over who would fuck him next, and it always turned him on. But now? Now he felt like a douche. A real piece of shit. Otabek was such a great guy and he deserved better. “Yeah, sure.”

“I got beer.” Otabek rubbed Yuri’s leg. “And rented Sid and Nancy.” Oh, yeah. Otabek knew what Yuri liked. 

“Cool.”

++

JJ is taking his time, slurping up and licking and stopping to press kisses all over Yuri’s ass while Otabek is sucking on his nipples, going from one to the other, and Yuri is twitching, grabbing their heads and pulling their hair and trying, trying so hard, to breath. Their hands, their mouths, their deep, low voices as they say things Yuri can't understand but feel, it's too much and it's not enough and it's too _good_.

Otabek touches JJ, too. He cards his hand through his hair and JJ reaches for him and rubs his arm. _”Yes…”_ Yuri nods when they look up at him. Now they're kissing each other - Otabek licks JJ’s mouth and JJ opens it, moaning and watching Yuri as he watches them and it hurts to get hard again but he can't help it because he - he -

_Fuck!_

And they are so good together. Yuri sits up and they grab each other, Otabek is breathing hard and JJ is grabbing Yuri now and - _”What the fuck?”_ He’s being pulled in and they're both licking at his mouth. He opens his. And they're all three somehow - their tongues and lips slip and slide together and there are hands- and someone moans (Yuri thinks it’s him?) - and god! He still doesn't know how to breath. It's just too much. 

JJ pulls him close. He's straddling their thighs and someone puts his hand on Otabek’s chest then JJ’s dick and JJ breaks off and _bites_ Yuri’s neck as Otabek keeps kissing him. “Feel it, Yura.” JJ’s hand guides him and he's pumping JJ as he keeps sucking and biting at his neck and Otabek is fucking _feeding_ him with this kiss while he stares into Yuri’s eyes. “You feel so good and I want you to feel good, too.”

“You talk too damn much, Jean!” Otabek is huffing against Yuri’s mouth. It's funny, because Otabek talks all the time. “What?” He glares at Yuri. 

“You're both idiots.” It's true. But so is Yuri. They're all three, idiots. This stupid thing about feelings? It's very idiotic. He's the stupidest kind of whore. He's pretty sure his mother never fell for this bullshit, but he is. He can't stop himself, because JJ - Jean fucking Jacques! - is right. It's not just sex when his heart feels like it's about to explode. Maybe JJ likes that kind of thing, but JJ isn't exactly a reasonable human being. “Fuck you both.” He smiles and Otabek snorts at that. 

The Polaroid whirls and the light flashes right in Yuri’s face. “Maybe I'm an idiot, but I do love you, Yuri Plisetsky.” Oh, that fucker! He blinked about a thousand times and he was still seeing fucking stars! 

“Get him, Otabek!”

“Been waiting for you to say that, Comrade.” 

They slam JJ down on the mattress and it’s fucking _on_. 

++

JJ loved marking Yuri up. He was all about biting and sucking on his skin so fucking hard Yuri thought he was trying to be a goddamn vampire. He left way too many hickies on his neck and shoulders, deliberately marking over Otabek’s like he was answering a question Otabek left there. 

“Hold still,” he pressed Yuri’s hands to his sides when Yuri tried to pull his head away. The Smiths were on a loop in the Mustang and they were parked behind the Kroger dumpsters, dry humping for what must've been a fucking hour. Felt like a million years and JJ loved teasing him with his dick pressed against his, all tight denim with that goddamn bump and grind he had down to an art. 

Tonight he told Yuri he was going vegetarian, like it was supposed to blow his mind and turn him on. Something about compassion and some Italian saint from a movie he saw in youth group and Morrissey and what the fuck ever. Yuri watched the streetlights pass on his face and the wind whip his hair around while he drove around, talking about animal slaughter and _isn't it murder?_ He realized beautiful and crazy were pretty much the same thing because he couldn’t take his eyes off either one. 

Now beautiful and crazy was sucking on his shoulder, where he'd ripped his mother's blouse just a little more. “You're my kitten, baby.” Yuri bucked against him, hoping he'd finally jerk him off, _please_. JJ grabbed his ass and pressed against him, biting down, so fucking hard Yuri yelped. He probably broke the skin. “Not yet.”

Yuri probably looked like a crime victim. “JJ-”

“Jeh-Jeh - “ He sat back and grinned. “God, I love how you say that.”

“It's your name.” Yuri turned and smacked the stop button on that ridiculously expensive Kenwood audio system. Morrissey could ride a fucking cockhorse. He was done. “Look, just get me off, okay?”

He smacked his ass with both hands and thrust up. Fuck! Yuri needed that! But more. “Jean Jacques.”

Yuri “What?”

“My name isn't JJ. It's not just _Jean_. It's not _Gene_ like Gene Autry. It's Jean - “ smack, thrust “- Jacques.” Smack, thrust. “But Jeh-Jeh is hot as fuck.”

 _”Jean Jacques, get me off.”_ Yuri was seriously losing his shit. Something lit up in JJ’s eyes and Yuri was pretty sure he was going to score when -

A door slammed and (yet again) some kid was pulling a pallet of boxes toward the dumpsters. Yuri rolled off JJ in frustration, and - this was only the third time! - jumped out of the car and lit a Red. If this fucking kid took more than ten seconds to toss this shit, Yuri was going to start something with him. 

He was going to mouth _fuck you_ at JJ, when he spotted the asshole licking his lips at Yuri and touching himself. Oh, man. That fucking crazy bastard! _Watch yourself_ he muttered. JJ winked and kept going. 

JJ’s fly was down and Yuri was sucking his dick mere milliseconds after that dumbass kid went back inside. And no, he didn't get JJ off, fast. He sucked him hard and stopped at least three times before he let him come. 

“Mercy, baby?” He was a fucked up, moaning mess by the time he was begging for it. But mercy was for losers. JJ liked saying he was a winner, so he didn't get any. 

++

Yuri's decides there is no sight more fucking glorious than Otabek Altin pinning down Jean Jacques LeRoy, especially because they're naked and they've _both_ got hard ons. Maybe JJ is right? Maybe there is a god? 

JJ smirks at them. “Man, I should say _I love you_ , way more. I like this.”

“You know what I think, Comrade?” Otabek’s grabbed his face. “I think we need to give Jean some special attention since he likes to talk so much.”

JJ grins at Yuri with that crazy look in his eyes. “The fucking lunatic is ready to play.” Yuri traces his thumb over his lower lip, then smacks his face - not hard - but enough to turn that grin into a full blown smile. “You wanna play Moscow Rules, huh?”

“Moscow Rules?” JJ looks at Otabek and Yuri then back to Otabek. “What's he talking about, Moscow Rules?”

Otabek rolls his eyes. “Who knows?” What the fuck? He barely moves when Yuri shoves him. “Just do what I say.”

“I say!” Yuri's more than slightly pissed with that. “Whatever I say!”

“Yura,” Otabek is speaking in Russian, and slaps JJ’s hand back when he tries to touch his dick. “I'm going to fuck this idiot. You do whatever you want to him. Just be rough.” Okay, so maybe Otabek could be in charge. That was a fucking genius plan. 

“You are a fucking legend.”

Otabek grabs his hand when it comes back up, again. Okay, LeRoy, here's the deal: Face down, ass up.”

He's actually shocked, but it only lasts for a second. JJ’s ass is up and his knees are spread in a heartbeat. “Oh god, guys… fuck me up?”

Yuri’s mouth is _watering_. JJ has the most meaty, luscious bubble butt and he wants to _bite into it_. But Otabek pushed him away. “This is mine.” And when he slaps it? When Yuri sees the red palm print on JJ’s firm, edible, right ass cheek? Yuri leans in and bites, anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

The mall department stores were not for Yuri. Everything was laid out on glass and chrome and smelled like Obsession; it was for people with money, not scrubs like him. “Get whatever you want.” Otabek was acting like they were at McDonald’s, not Bloomingdale's. “You want to go to Women’s? Get some new blouses to tear up?”

No. Not more blouses. Those were… “Why don't we just, you know, boost some shit?” No one in here spoke Russian so he could give two fucks. He could say what he wanted.

“Because I have a credit card. But maybe we can steal one thing.”

Yuri dragged him through the crowd. There were two giant strollers near the lingerie department, and a chunky girl with pulled back hair and a black sales smock, who eyeballed them as he dragged Otabek toward the wall of teddies arranged according to color, like a rainbow. “Get me one of these.”

Otabek ran his finger over the pink one. It had little rosebuds sewn into the lace fringes. “Silky. I like this one.”

“He's small,” the girl was there, eyeing Yuri. “He probably needs a two.” Yeah, whatever. She pulled the hangers back and went through them until she found the right tag and pulled the tiniest pink teddy ever stitched together. “You want to try it on?”

Yuri saw the look in Otabek's eyes. That dark, dirty look. “Yeah,” he spoke for Yuri. “Let him try it on.”

The girl didn't seem to mind it when they went into the changing room, together.

“We fucking around in Bloomingdale’s?” Yuri asked as Otabek leaned against the white partition wall and watched him pull down his jeans.

He just gave him a half ass smile. “We do whatever the hell we want, Comrade.”

Yuri kicked off the combat boots he'd laced with pink satin ribbons. Threw his mother's scarf and blouse at him, and laughed when Otabek put them to his nose and inhaled. Yuri was already half hard. “Suck me in my nightie?” Otabek still had his nose buried in the blouse as Yuri slipped the top on and stepped into the teeny, tiny, lacy shorts. His dick was pushing against the silk and it felt amazing. “How do I look?” Like he didn't know he looked like a tramp with his love bites and hard on.

“Perfect.” Otabek dropped the blouse, fell to his knees and mouthed his dick through the material. “I'll buy it.”

The elastic was easy to pull back and Yuri sighed when Otabek opened his mouth and - _fuck, yes!_ His head was bobbing and his tongue was - oh, god! “Otabek - “ Yuri’s knees shook and his hands shook when he reached out and his body shook when he - “Otabek!”

When it was over, he kissed his belly button, his cheek as he stood up, then his lips as he snapped the elastic back in place. “Let’s get a lot of these.”

They got six teddies, in all kinds of colors, when they left. The sales girl didn’t seem to mind them at all. She even gave them a stupid satchel filled with lavender _to keep them fresh_. It went on the department store floor as soon as they left, bits of dried herb all over the marble, to be ground into oblivion.

“What now?” Otabek was probably turned on as fuck. Yuri stopped and rubbed his thigh against his crotch. Hell, he was hard.

Yuri smiled. “Let’s boost a sample bottle of perfume and smash it in the parking garage.”

Otabek moaned. _”Fuck yes.”_

Yuri blew him behind a giant concrete pillar afterward they slammed it against the concrete. It stank like hell, but fuck if it wasn't hot wondering whether they'd be caught. Otabek came so hard Yuri ended up getting it all over his hair. Then Otabek took him back to his house on the motorcycle, bag in tow, showered him in his bedroom bathroom, dressed him in the white teddy, bent him over his desk and fucked Yuri hard. “God, Yura. You are so fucking beautiful.”

++

JJ likes being eaten out about as much as he likes doing it. Maybe two people licking his ass doesn't hurt, either. But he's a real mess with his dick leaking over it the sheets. “Fuck, you guys…” He wiggles his ass against Yuri’s face when he tongue fucks him. Moans when Otabek nudges Yuri aside and _bites_ , even though it's more like a nip, then starts where Yuri stopped. “Somebody please touch me?”

“No.” Otabek swats his ass and nips some more. “Payback, Jean.”

“Oh, fuck!” He was always too good looking. But now? Now he's like this blushing, beautiful angel and Yuri can't stop staring at JJ with his ass up and his cheek pressed up against Otabek’s pillow. “Oh, god. Oh, fuck fuck - “ Yuri pulls him up by the hair and kisses him and JJ kisses him back, sloppy and needy and grabbing at Yuri so he can hold on to something as Otabek tongue fucks him fast. “So hard and it feels - “

Yuri nods. “Like you're going crazy, right?” Otabek's head shakes. He's lashing his tongue all over JJ and Yuri _knows_ how mind bending that is. He grins. “Eat me out some more, JJ.” Otabek pulls his legs back and he scoots and Yuri is right there, legs spread on the pillow, ass propped up. JJ whines as he bends his head and - _yes._ “Don't slack off just because Otabek’s back there. I'll make him stop if you do.”

JJ looks into Yuri’s eyes the whole time and Yuri knows he loves it, even though he's aching and dripping and this close to losing his mind because it's the same for Yuri. JJ’s tongue fucking him too and it's so fucking _fantastic_.

Thing is, JJ doesn't have any problem touching Yuri. He's cupping his balls and tugging in time with his tongue, even though Otabek refuses to touch him. God, he keeps looking at him, too. Watching him. Moaning and fucking him with his tongue. He bats Yuri's hand back when he tries to jerk off, then pulls Yuri down and his mouth is on - and his finger goes inside and - “Love you, kitten.”

That again? Why does that make him so - not mad, not happy, but like something is keeping him from breathing? “Damn it.” Yuri grabs his hair, pulls his face back and sits up. “Where's the lube?”

Otabek is already on it. He's got a tube from Walgreens, the one he bought with a roll of Certs and lubricated Trojans they ended up making water balloons with. JJ’s eyes get huge after the cap snaps shut, and he grabs Yuri's arms, fingers dig into his skin and he's biting his lip. “Hurts?” Yuri knows it's a stupid question. JJ nods as he keeps staring into Yuri’s eyes and for some stupid reason Yuri says, “You don't have to.”

“No - I want to. For both of you -” He winces.

Yuri knows Otabek isn't rough. He's careful, but the first finger, the first time is always going to feel like a bitch, no matter how gently it's done. “You trying to prove something again?”

He nods.

“Show us how much you love us or something?”

He whimpers as Otabek’s finger starts moving in and out of him. “I am.”

“Like your Jesus on the Cross.” Yuri has to sneer at that. “You're fucking crazy.”

“Yeah.” He tries to smile but he ends up yelping. Must've been a second finger.

Yuri looks over at Otabek, who's pushing them in like a piston, in and out. Fuck, it makes Yuri’s ass twitch because he _wants_ fingers in him. He shoves his in JJ’s mouth. “Lots of spit, JJ.”

He moans but he does it. Then he spits on those fingers when they're out. It's good enough. Yuri pushes them inside his own ass, both at once, and curls them up. JJ’s eyes are glued to his face, he doesn't even look down. “He's going to fuck you, Jean Jacques. You're going to fuck me.”

“Better not come until we say so.” Otabek’s voice is low. “Understood, Jean?”

JJ nods. Yuri wonders when he's going to stop staring into his eyes.

++

Yuri took a long hit off his shitty wooden pipe. One of Leo’s loser friends lost it in the ditch (it was right where the idiot dropped it, in the giant drainage pipe under the bridge). He wanted a new one and joints were a waste. He liked eating the roach but he'd rather smoke the rest. But this wooden piece of crap had a stem that kept coming off when he took a hit. “Fuck this thing.” He threw it on the concrete. And of course it didn't break. Apparently it only did that when he used it.

Otabek picked it up before the bouncer could walk on over abe find another excuse to kick them off the club premises. Andrew had already done it twice, because he was a greasy wannabe-Italian fuck. Otabek quickly shoved it in his leather jacket. “You need a good one. All one piece.”

“No shit.” Yuri tried to light his Red with a cheap Bic, nearly burning his thumb as the stupid thing just sparked and sparked. He threw that down, too. “Fucking everything! Cheap ass-shit!”

Otabek offered his Zippo. God, Yuri loved the taste of that butane and he fucking adored the fucking thing. Otabek had a hammer and sickle engraved on the brass and it probably pissed off his parents. They'd defected when they went to Oslo, back in the seventies. His mom was some sort of concert pianist; Yuri could even remember how Kazakhstan was promoting artists and musicians because state radio blared their shit nonstop in Moscow. Turned out Otabek’s mom was one of them. But yeah, they were not exactly fans of Russian style communism and left as soon as they saw a chance. _We will go back, when the Soviets leave,_ Otabek once told him. _And we will rebuild our country._ Why he had that hammer one sickle on his Zippo was a mystery to Yuri.

“I'll get you better.”

Yuri passed him the Zippo and the Red. “Don't worry about it.”

“Not worried.” Otabek took a long drag. “Not a big deal.” Nothing was ever a big deal to Otabek. It just got _done_. “A Zippo, too.”

Oh, now that was seriously badass! “You're like a sugar daddy.”

Otabek grinned. “Like the sound of that.”

A couple of days later Otabek showed up at his apartment for the first time. Grandpa was shocked, then shocked again when he was greeted in Russian. But not half as shocked as Yuri, who was lounging in his ugly boxers and Kmart tshirt on the even uglier orange sofa, stoned over, watching reruns of the Brady Bunch while he slammed down strawberry Fruit Rollups.

Otabek held out a brown paper bag. “Got you something, Plisetsky.”

His room was a train wreck. JJ was there the day before and he'd gone through all Yuri’s tapes and nearly found his secret Duran Duran stash (in a box, in the corner) and played the Depeche Mode Violator tape while Yuri rode him like a fucking pony. JJ didn't care about cleaning up, so the tapes were everywhere. Otabek frowned at that. And the bare mattress. And the dirty clothes.

Shit.

“Sorry?” Yuri looked away. “I told you it wasn’t much.”

Otabek pushed the bag in his hands. “Here.” Then he started picking up, because this was Otabek, and Otabek didn't do messy or dirty. Yuri groaned as he collected the tapes in a pile.

“You don't have to-”

Otabek stopped and opened the bag for him. “New pipes. Glass pipes. You can pick one. I’ll hold the others for you, so you have more when you break it.” Then he went back to work.

They didn't fuck around that day. No, Otabek spent three hours cleaning and organizing Yuri’s room. He took the dirty clothes to the apartment laundry room, threw three bags of trash in the dumpster, and made sure Yuri got a fresh set of linens for his mattress.

Grandpa was so impressed. “I like this boy, Yurachka. Such a good boy. He must stay for dinner!” And he did. It was piroshki. Otabek said it was the best he ever had.

And when he left? When the stars were out and he got on that Harley? When he hugged Yuri goodbye (because Grandpa was watching through the window)? He whispered: “I didn't know you liked Duran Duran. That's a good band.”

++

Otabek isn't fucking around. He's three fingers deep and he's got JJ panting against Yuri’s chest. Yuri can barely even reach his ass and his dick keeps rubbing up against JJ and - ugh! “Sit up!”

“Sorry, Yura.” JJ's shaking, grabbing Yuri’s hands as Otabek drills _hard_.

“Get ready for the real thing, Jean.” Apparently Otabek lubed himself up because he's kneeling behind him. Oh, fuck! He looks right into Yuri’s eyes as he _thrusts_ and JJ -

He whimpers.

Yuri knows what that's like, too. Jean did it to him the first time and he _knows_. “Breath.” YUri combs his hair back as JJ looks up. There are tears in his eyes. Holy shit - he's crying? Fuck! “You okay?”

“Guys, just gimme a second?”

Otabek rubs his back. Yuri presses a kiss on his forehead. And they wait. “Jean Jacques…” Yuri whispers in his hair. “Hold my hand.” It feels more intimate than kissing when JJ squeezes it. “And look at me.” It feels deeper than any thing they ever did in Yuri’s room. Yuri can't hate it, even though he doesn't like it. He wipes the tears away and JJ _smiles_.

“Didn't I tell you two?” His voice breaks a little. “Fuck me up.”

++

JJ was surprised. “Wow! Nice!” He nodded as he looked around. “Your room. It's…” The bed was made, the carpet was vacuumed, clothes hung, there was a IKEA cabinet for Yuri’s (alphabetized!) tapes, with a new Panasonic tape deck on top. It even smelled fresh, like lemons or something.

“It's clean.” Yuri lit a hit off his rainbow glass pipe with his brand new Zippo.

JJ touched the Panasonic with one finger. “You didn't buy this.”

“Otabek.” He waved the exhale away, then shoved off his black blouse, tossing it in the brand new hamper from Target, then flopped back onto the mattress.

His finger slid over the cassette tapes. “He was here, wasn't he?”

Yuri pulled down his pants. “Maybe.”

“Yes.” JJ undid his belt buckle. Unzipped his jeans. Palmed his dick and started rubbing himself. “The answer is yes, Otabek was here.”

Yuri did the same. “And? So what?”

“It was nice of him to do this. Tidy you up and everything.”

Huh. “Otabek isn't _nice_.” He was badass. JJ was _nice_.

“Now you'll never want to leave your room.” He dropped on to the mattress, trapping Yuri with his big, beautiful fucking body. He took the pipe and Zippo out of his hand, placed them on the new, plywood cabinet, then bit his shoulder. Yuri winced. “Tell me you love me, like you did back in Otabek’s room?”

Yuri wrapped his legs around him and groaned. “You know I love you, stupid.”


	6. Chapter 6

Yuri was _pissed_. He wasn't supposed to be put back in ESL classes. He was able to speak and read English better than most of the idiots in his first hour. If anyone bothered to ask him to read a book, out loud, they'd get it: he was fluent. But, _no_. They had to base it on his grades. Fucking stupid idiots!

Otabek didn't look surprised or even slightly empathetic. He just leaned back in the library chair and shrugged. “You'll skip that class, too. What difference does it make?”

What difference did it make? “Principles, damn it!” He was a little too loud, and he turned around just to be sure Mr Fatass Katsuki doesn't come around the corner and try to kick him out.

“You decided to skip. You don't do the work, you flunk the tests. Yuri, if you want things out of school you have to make some kind of effort.” Zero empathy. Ugh! Yuri couldn't believe it. This was Otabek. This was the guy who calls himself his boyfriend, this was his _Comrade_ , this was the guy he busted nuts with, the guy he smoked and drank with. He could not imagine being closer to any other human being, and yet there he was, telling Yuri he didn't have any rights?

He jumped up. “You dick.”

Otabek stood up, slowly. He narrowed his eyes. “I don't mind if you complain but don't be surprised when I have my own opinion.”

“Your opinion - “ he leaned in “ - is shit.”

Mr Katsuki must've teleported because all the sudden he was right there, all glasses and _fat_ , pointing at Yuri. “You. Where's your pass?”

“Right here.” Yuri was about to grab his crotch when Otabek somehow managed to come around the table and pull his arm back. “Fuck off, Altin.” He said it in Russian.

Then he heard it, a very soft, deep Russian response in his ear: _Sorry, my love_.

My... love? Yuri stopped struggling and blinked.

“Go back to class, Plisetsky.”

He turned to Otabek and blinked some more. _”My love?”_ Yeah, he said it to calm Yuri down - obviously. But Otabek never said things he didn't mean, either. Yuri would've given anything to be able to stay, because the look in Otabek's eyes - “Okay! I'm leaving.” He kept looking back over his shoulder because that look - He really meant it.

 _My love_.

++

JJ is so beautiful. His cheeks are red and his lips are wet and open and his eyes are so _blue_. Every time Otabek pounds into him his breath hitches and he kneads Yuri’s thighs. “Yura?” he whispers, like he's trying to tell him a secret he already knows.

Otabek catches his eye as he thrusts with that little swivel. Yeah, it's not about pain anymore; the pain is still there, but it's mixed with something else now. “He's hitting that sweet spot?” Yuri doesn't have to ask because JJ bites his lip and moans before he even gets it out. God, he looks so good.

“Can't say much now, huh?” Otabek takes his time when he’s making a point. He pulls out slowly, rams back in hard, and stays deep inside for a moment before he pulls out again. Yuri can almost feel every thrust as he watches JJ’s face. “You love him?” Otabek thrusts again. JJ gasps. “Show him, Jean.”

Yuri spreads his legs and JJ spits, right there. He has to let Yuri guide his finger into place because it's like Otabek turned his brain to shit. Yuri has to guide his head down and push his thumb into his mouth to remind him, _open up, wide_ , and wiggle his ass so his finger can - but then when he's there -

It's Otabek's rhythm and JJ’s trying to finger fuck him and it stings a little and JJ can't even suck because he's gasping, and - fuck - he's no good like this. “So much for love.”

Otabek leans over JJ and grabs his hair, making him wince. “Quit being a drama queen. Get him off.” Then he bites JJ’s shoulder.

It's like he flipped a switch, because JJ growls and grabs Yuri, and suddenly Yuri is underneath him, staring up at his face as four hands pull his legs up and his ass up and JJ’s dick is up against him, right there, and then -

JJ’s eyes narrow as the center of the world becomes the link between all of them when Otabek thrusts into JJ, through him, making him thrust into Yuri and -

It's all three of them, together, and more because they're rocking back and forth, slowly, hard, and Yuri feels every bit of their weight as JJ pushes so deep inside of him he's going to scream when he comes. And when he looks up at JJ? When JJ looks back down at him with all that fucking _love_ in his eyes? Yuri knows what to do. JJ whispers: “Aw, fuck… guys… _yeah_... hurt me.” Otabek does, too. JJ moans when they bite him.

JJ likes pain.

++

It started with Yuri’s weed shrine.

It sat on a cherry wood nightstand JJ brought over one Sunday. It was smallish, about the size of a toddler, with a drawer, _for your stuff (wink)_ , and it happened to fit beautifully in the spot where his clothes used to lay in the floor of his closet.

“Otabek’s not the only guy who can spruce up your place.” JJ winked again, meaning he was wanting, and probably needing, a little ass - which he got. Yuri pushed him on the bed and rode him like a fucking cowboy, grinding his dick so hard JJ was guaranteed to bring more nice stuff.

He placed his pretty new glass pipe on top of the nightstand when they were done. “Lemme guess? Otabek.” JJ stood behind him, tracing lines over Yuri’s arms.

“Yeah.” Yuri leaned into him. JJ’s bare chest felt so good against his back, warm, strong, _alive_. He smiled as JJ hugged him. “He's the best.” Then he played his card. “He knows what I need.”

JJ snorted. “So do I.”

Yuri looked up at him. “You aren't that bad.”

Otabek came by the next day. He must've talked to JJ because the first thing he did was open the closet door and inspect the nightstand. Yuri let him open the drawer, but he had to hide his face behind his bangs. Yuri had stashed his Duran Duran tapes in there.

“This is from his room.” Otabek ran his finger over the varnish. “It's his nightstand.”

“You've been in his room?”

Otabek turned around. Yuri shut his open mouth. “Yeah. Sleepovers.” He shrugged. “Same bed.” Was that a grin? Fucking hell! He was giving Yuri payback! He smacked Otabek’s arm. “It was last year. Calm down.”

“Oh.”

He took Yuri on his motorcycle, and drove to the head shop on Vance Jackson Boulevard. They didn't ID, which was great, and Yuri wandered around, staring at the glass cases when he saw it: A giant pink bong, shaped like a dick, balls and all. He bit his lip. It was fucking amazing.

“Hey,” Otabek was already at the door. “Let's go.”

“Aren't we getting anything?”

He held up a black plastic bag, then pulled away when Yuri tried to reach for it. “When we get back to your place.”

He got him three beautiful metallic grinders: green, blue and purple. Otabek placed them on the nightstand triumphantly. “You like?”

Yuri nodded like a bobblehead. “Oh, fuck yeah, I like.”

Then Otabek reached into the pocket of his leather jacket and pulled three of the the fullest damn dime bags Yuri ever saw in his life. “Three different grinders need three different types.”

Yuri immediately fell to his knees and deepthroated him. Then Otabek walked him backwards, shoved him up against the wall and stared into his eyes as he jerked him off. “Who takes care of you, Yura?”

“You…”

“Who?” He stopped moving his hand and licked the hickies JJ left the day before.

_”You! Comrade! Otabekkkkkkk…”_

Otabek sank to his knees, looked up at Yuri, then sucked the come out of him like he owned every drop.

The next day JJ came with a big, big black bag. “So Otabek was pretty smug at practice, today.”

Yuri closed the door and fingered the plastic before JJ pinched his ass. He knew where it came from. “Oh?”

“Otabek likes to brag in a weird way. _Yuri got some new stuff from the head shop._ Kind of off the radar. Good thing I picked up on it.” Then he pulled it out: the big, pink dick bong. “Figured since you like dick and you like weed?” JJ was smirking.

And Yuri was all over JJ’s very real dick. He sat on top of him, gagging on it, ass facing JJ, so he could finger fuck him all he wanted. Then he filled the bong with water and sucked his new dick as JJ sat on his mattress, blissed and beaming. “Thought you'd like a dick you could take hits off of.”

Yuri nodded. “Fuck, yeah.”

“So, I'm pretty good at knowing what you need, right?”

Yuri grinned. “Maybe.”

The next time Otabek came by, all his shit was off the nightstand, and JJ’s dick bong stood there, alone. He said nothing, then he took Yuri on his motorcycle, all the way out to the fucking Guadalupe River, and they fucked like animals under the trees, Yuri on all fours, as Otabek ground into him, slow and hard. He grabbed Yuri’s dick and pinched the base, right before he could come. “Who do you belong to?”

“You!” Yuri’s voice echoed in the woods. “I belong to you!” He wailed when Otabek let him go and he _came_ , so hard.

Then he stopped by his house before stopping Yuri off, and gave him all the pipes.

JJ got to see all those pipes, and the grinders, but not his bong, when he followed Yuri back to his apartment, he next day, after practice. “Did you break it?”

“Break what?”

JJ’s eyes narrowed. “You hid it.” Yuri couldn't stop him from digging through his shit. He looked in his old chest of drawers, fingering the tops because the knobs were long gone, and still nothing. Yuri just laughed. Then he went back to the nightstand and opened that drawer - and Yuri stopped laughing. Yeah, the bong was there, no water and the bowl was empty. But so were his tapes.

JJ picked up _Rio_. “Duran Duran?” He looked confused. “Didn't they used to make pop?” Oh, fuck. Now he was going to look like the world’s biggest loser! JJ stood and held it up so Yuri couldn't reach, opened the plastic box and blinked. There were black smudges - resin - all over it. “You listen to this, a lot, huh?”

“So?”

JJ whirled around and crammed it into his Panasonic. “Has he fucked you to this?”

“What the fuck, _no!_ ” Yeah, Otabek knew about his shameful little collection but he had no idea what Yuri had used this music for.

“Good.” He hit play. “Fuck me to it.”

 _What?_ “You crazy -” JJ stripped off his varsity jacket. His stupid, red Lee High School Rebels tshirt. Kicked off his penny loafers. His jeans. He just stood there in his Calvin Kleins and held out his hand as the music started - fucking _Hold Back the Rain_. Of all the fucking songs?

“Fuck me, Yura.” JJ laid down in his mattress and he'd spread his legs, opened his arms and - he didn't smile or wink or anything stupid like that. He just looked up at Yuri like he was the embarrassed one, again. “I need you to fuck me, baby.”

Yuri nodded before he fell on top of him. He didn't make out with him, barely prepped him because his hands were shaking and they were both so hard and fucked up they couldn't wait. Yuri pressed himself in, watching JJ shut his eyes and sob, and Yuri sobbed, too. “Holy shit, you're so tight!”

JJ locked his legs around him, pulled him all the way in - and - and “Please!” Yuri scratched his chest, his god damn edible nipples, grabbed his dick, and fucking _moved_.

Fuck! He watched JJ mouth a little _oh_ as he stared back at him. Yuri felt as if he was going to come at any second and he didn't want to come - not yet - no! It was so good. He was so good. So tight and warm and beautiful and raw and needy and unashamed, and all for Yuri. He loved Yuri. He really loved Yuri. And Yuri could feel it when he sat up and kissed him like a drowning man, sobbing as Yuri sobbed and moving and the heat and the feel of their bodies slapping together - hands and sweat and music and the blood just under the surface of Yuri’s skin pounding as he exploded like an atomic bomb.

“That's it, baby. Come for me like that! I need you to come for me like that!”

They laid together afterwards, dazed and more than a little fucked up. JJ shot his load all over them both, then hugged Yuri tight, which meant they were covered in spunk and sweat. But who fucking cared? Not Yuri. He had just topped for the first time.

“I was your first top. Now I'm your first bottom.” JJ combed the hair away from his eyes. “Pretty cool.”

Yuri snorted. “You were my first head and hand job, too.” He smirked at JJ’s shocked face. “Now you know.”

“Guess I'm something to you? Maybe not your boyfriend but -”

Yuri smacked a palm over JJ’s mouth. “I'm done fucking with you like that, okay? You're my boyfriend, too. Or whatever.” He could feel JJ smiling under his hand. “Just… don't tell anyone about the Duran Duran?”

JJ pulled his hand off. “No way. I love how horny it makes you. Wanna keep that all to myself.”

“Fucker!”

++

Yuri is being pressed deep into the mattress and it's like he's being fucked by an angel and a demon at the same time. JJ cups his face and kisses him, sloppy, as Yuri scratches his shoulders and Otabek bites into his neck. They're marking him up, so bad and JJ is a fucking _wreck_. Otabek keeps yanking at his hair and pumping into JJ so hard Yuri can feel it. “Tell me about love, JJ!” Otabek’s voice sounds so rough, so deep. “You love him? Love _us?_ ”

“Yeah!” JJ turns a little and nuzzles the top of Otabek’s head. “I do.”

“Love this?” Otabek slams into him, snarls and Yuri wails because _god_ \- someone is touching him and their hands are - they're both touching him - both fucking - oh, _fuck!_ JJ bites into Yuri’s neck and Yuri arches and it's like heaven and hell and JJ whispers how much he loves him and Otabek curses as he slams into them again, then Yuri bites JJ’s neck and Otabek keeps ramming into them and -

It's not just sex. It's too explosive. Too much to be just that. Yuri feels like his heart explodes when JJ thrusts into him, shivering, grabbing his chin and he kisses and he comes and Yuri can't stop feeling as the hands pump and they thrust and he's throwing his head back and saying things he never thought he'd never be able to say -

“Oh, god JJ! Otabek! Love you so fucking much - !”

++

Otabek went into the office as if he was Yuri’s dad or something, demanding to see Principle Ramos. Miss Deadre, the mousy blonde secretary with the big plastic glasses gave Yuri the stink eye, but it was like a Otabek had her wrapped around his finger. “Sure.” She got up from her electric typewriter, straightened her polyester skirt and knocked.

Next thing Yuri knew, he and Otabek were stilling in that stinking, leather upholstered shithole with the confederate flags everywhere. Otabek started talking like he'd done this for Yuri all his life or something.

“As you know, Yuri Plisetsky is not yet American, but he's been in America for years. He's fully acclimated and speaks both English and Spanish fluently. It's a waste of resources to put him in an ESL class when there are other students who probably need those services.”

Mr Ramos opened and closed his mouth. So did Yuri. It was as if the gods of logic and reason made a baby boy named Otabek Altin and blessed the rest of humanity with his existence. “Well, er, Me Altin. Mr Plisetsky is lucky to have an advocate in you. You're a well respected member of the Honors Society and the Student Athletes Association. Too bad you didn't join the debate team.”

Otabek didn't blink. He just sat there, all varsity letterman in his red and white dork-jacket, owning the old fart and his balding head. “Are you going to take him out or not?” What a badass!

Principle Ramos had Yuri taken out that day.

Later, when Otabek drove him around to smash street signs with a bat, Yuri thought about what Otabek had said about putting some kind of effort into things to make them work. He put effort into the 30mph sign on Craigmont Avenue and laughed as aluminum flew in the air.

Fuck Lee, fuck San Antonio, fuck Texas, fuck America and fuck the whole god damn planet. Yuri Plisetsky didn't give a shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank yous to [jorjibearblue](https://jorjibearblue.tumblr.com), who gave me the entire idea to make JJ and Otabek compete for Yuri's attention and affection via his room and his weed. That scene was his from top to bottom! Thank you so so much!
> 
>  
> 
> JJ's make out mix tape: [Hold Back the Rain](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=6xmrv5T_HgQ), recorded over and over on his double deck stereo, on both sides of the cassette. Yuri smashes it with his bat after one week.


	7. Chapter 7

Otabek’d pulled out and finished on JJ and Yuri as they laid in a wasted pile gasping for breath, watching him splatter come all over them both. And instead of getting towels from his bathroom he's laying in the pile with them. They're arms and legs are tangled and they're a sticky, sweaty mess. Fuck if it doesn't feel like heaven.

“You guys spending the night?” Otabek’s breath feels warm against Yuri’s neck.

JJ nods against Yuri’s shoulder. “Yes, please.” It makes Yuri wants to see his face when he says it that quietly. It's like he's not sure it's okay, even though it's more than okay, now. He has to stay with them now that he's changed everything, again.

Yuri opens one eye when a hand touches his cheek. It's Otabek. “Stay with us,” he says, and Yuri nods. JJ sighs and kisses his neck. “Jean, you're going to have to let your parents know where you are.”

JJ groans. “I know.”

“It’s almost ten. Wait any longer and they're going to send a search party.” Otabek shakes his arm, and JJ just hugs Yuri tighter. “Jean…”

“Jean Jacques, go call them.” Yuri whispers it.

JJ groans. “I will. Please just let me lay here for another minute?”

“What the hell are we going to do with this guy?” Otabek sits up and Yuri hates Alaine LeRoy all over again for being such a hard ass. “Okay, Jean. Tell him we were studying. You fell asleep here and that I insisted you stay.” He gets up. Yuri and JJ both sit up long enough to check Otabek’s fucking magnificent ass. Yuri grins because he must've been the one to give him those scratch marks. Otabek brings his back Conair phone to the bed, carefully tugging the cord over his desk so it wouldn't fuck up his precious stack of Calculus paperwork. The math gods would've been pleased. “Here.” He puts the phone on Yuri’s belly. “You don't have to move a muscle. Big baby.” He smacks JJ’s ass, and his hand stays there as he sits on the edge of the bed and takes the phone out of the cradle. “Go on.”

Yuri takes the phone. “What's the number?” _Otabek_ tells him. Yuri gives him a _why the fuck_ look and Otabek just shrugs. “Here.” He puts it to JJ’s ear, and kisses the worry lines between his eyes. And keeps kissing his forehead and hair as they wait for the LeRoys to pick up.

“Hi, Maman?” Can I stay at Beks? We were studying and - Dad? Yes, I'll talk to him.” His arm tightened around Yuri so hard, like he was about to be pried away. “Hello, Dad?”

 _”Where the hell are you, now?”_ Yuri can hear his voice. It's like JJ’s but lower and angrier. It makes JJ flinch.

“Just studying with Beks. Ah, kinda fell asleep and Beks thinks driving home this tired is a bad idea.”

_”Altin? Yeah, fine. Be home before seven and you better make it to class. You got that, sport?”_

JJ gives Otabek a thumbs up. Yuri could feel him smile against his skin. “Yes, sir.” _Sir?_ What in the actual fuck?

_”Seven means seven, sharp. Your mother is making pancakes.”_

“Thanks, Dad. I love you.” The line dies and Otabek takes the phone back to his desk. Yuri hugs him tight. That asshole didn't even tell JJ _I love you,_ back.

Otabek stands over them both, hands on his hips, with that _this is a terrible mess_ look on his face. “Showers. Let’s go.”

“All three of us?” Yuri is the one clinging to JJ, now. “Your shower is microscopic.”

“Shower.” Otabek smiles at him - for just a moment. “For me, Comrade. You know how it is.”

But Yuri can't sit up. JJ won't let him move. He's wrapped his leg around him and shifted until his body’s basically laying on top of him. “One more minute, Beks? Please?”

“Don't make me call your father, LeRoy.”

++

Yuri used to meet JJ after practice in the boy’s room the beginning of freshman year. He would wait at the east wing for football practice to break, buzzed off the joint he shared with Leo in the ditch after school. JJ usually didn't show and Yuri would walk home wondering what the fuck he was even thinking as he fell back into his dirty mattress, jerking off as he listened to his stupid Duran Duran tapes and replaying the times JJ did show up in his head.

Like the one time JJ hooked Yuri’s legs over his shoulders, propped him up against the stall and took him so deep into his mouth Yuri was positive he was getting deepthroated. And then he sucked him so hard, so hard it almost hurt and his hands left bruises on Yuri’s ass. “God, you're so beautiful when you make those faces!”

Then when Yuri got on his knees? When JJ combed his hand through Yuri’s hair? When Yuri looked up and saw how he bit his lip and felt how he rubbed Yuri’s cheek with his thumb? “Man, I wish I could take you out, you know? Like on a date.”

Yuri tried so hard to deepthroat him that day, even though he never did it before and had no idea how it was done. It didn't matter because JJ came just from sucking on his head and cupping his balls. “God, you're so beautiful…”

Yuri jerked off to that time more than all the others. He would focus on how JJ’s breath had hitched right before he came, how his hands shook and how he only moaned when it happened. How he pulled Yuri up when it was over and just held him. “I really like you so much. Like sunsets and stuff.”

Yuri even hugged him back because he liked him like sunsets, too.

++

Yuri was right - the shower was way too crowded. If they all tried to get under the detachable showerhead someone would elbow the door open, so Otabek took the nozzle off and sprayed Yuri down first, then JJ, and then himself. They’re rubbing each other down with soapy hand towels, now, and JJ laughs as Otabek and Yuri go to work on him, first. It’s a real bitch trying to scrub an ass when no one could bend over enough but it worked. And when they start on Yuri, he lifts his arms up just to try to make enough room.

“This is kinda fun,” JJ rolls his towel up and snaps it at Otabek, who snorts and did the same right back. “Too bad we can't fuck around like this in the locker room showers.”

“Like you never did.” Otabek rolls his eyes.

JJ nuzzles Otabek’s ear and smiles at Yuri. “Yeah, there was that one time when we stayed late after practice.”

“The time I had to kick your ass for running your mouth and coach made us run laps.”

Yuri says, “Oh, really?” It’s Otabek’s turn, and JJ backs him up against the blue tile so Yuri can take his time and scrub down his chest and lower.

“You gonna tell him,” JJ licks his wet shoulder. “Or me? It's hot as fuck.”

“Coach Logan made us run three miles after practice because this dipshit -” he smacks JJ’s face (not so gently), and JJ just grins “ - decided it was a brilliant idea to give me a nickname.” He turns the nozzle on JJ, who laughs again. “Don't you dare say it.” Yuri rubs his towel against Otabek's inner thigh and licks his wet, tight nipple. Otabek puts his arm around him. “So I kicked his ass.”

“What'd you call him?” Yuri has to know.

Otabek rolls his eyes when JJ says it: “A Russian.”

Oh, fuck. No one calls a Kazakh a Russian and _lives_. Well, apparently that isn't always true because JJ is still breathing.

“And your ass was down after that.”

“No way, Altin. I kicked yours. I kicked yours.” JJ’s fist nudges Otabek’s jaw. “Right here.” Then his gut. “And then - there.”

Otabek turned off the shower. “You left out the part where I tackled you to the ground and nearly broke your nose.” Damn! Yuri would be so hard if he wasn't so fucked out. Otabek hands out fresh, dark blue towels that were hanging on the rack.

“But you didn't,” says JJ. They're both toweling off Yuri. His hair is half wet and totally jacked. He’ll wash it out with Otabek’s Vidal Sassoon shampoo tomorrow morning. He loves how it smells, like almonds and shit.

“I was doing you a favor, pretty boy.”

JJ is still wet, but he wraps his towel around Yuri and picks Yuri up like he weighs nothing, hoisting him over his shoulder. Yuri watches Otabek towel off JJ’s hair in the mirror. “I still knocked you back, Altin. You were on the ground by the time Coach got between us.” He even leans into Otabek’s touch.

“Then this idiot makes the run a damn race.”

“Which I won.” JJ takes Yuri like a trophy back to the bedroom. Yuri waves at Otabek through the mirror and Otabek gives him a finger gun. He's still sopping wet. Yuri wants to dry him off, with his tongue, because wet Otabek tastes delicious, but JJ lays him on the bed and crawls on top of him and begins kissing him as if they didn't spend the last hour fucking their brains out.

“We hit the showers and he starts running his mouth again.” Otabek's opening drawers as JJ wraps his arms around Yuri and starts whispering how much he loves him as he nips his neck. "So I told this idiot he could suck my dick.”

“And I did.” JJ bites where he nipped and Yuri doesn't know what makes him groan more, the image or the way Otabek stares at them or the feel of JJ devouring him. Maybe all of it. Probably all of it. Otabek tosses some white tshirts at them. They land on JJ’s head, perfectly. JJ shoves them to the floor and keeps sucking on Yuri’s neck. Fuck! He's getting hard, again. “Come here and help me mark our kitten up. I like the one you made, the one that looked like the moon or something.” He licks behind Yuri’s ear. “The one right here.”

Yuri reaches out and Otabek takes his hand, lets Yuri pull him down and gets to work. Now they're both biting his neck and touching him down there. One hand massages his balls and the other gently strokes him because he's so fucking raw.

“Do I have to shower again after this?”

“Maybe.” Otabek turns his face toward his and kisses him. “Maybe not.”

++

Yuri had no one but himself to blame. He was the one who thought it would be fun to play football - of all fucking things - at the lake. It was weed and beer and his dick talking. He just wanted Otabek and JJ to take off their shirts and go all jock for him. Maybe even jump in the lake and fool around in the water, under the rotting wooden pier no one used anymore.

Yeah, it wasn't a good idea to fuck around with football against two varsity letterman. At this point it was mostly Otabek and JJ tackling each other into the dirt while Yuri stood there, cursing in Russian.

“Fuck this!” Yuri stomped off and grabbed his black backpack. He brought the red pipe with him and a bag of ground sticky that cost way too much because Leo was an asshole. Another hit later and Otabek had knocked the wind out of JJ (again) and the ball was bouncing off into the brush. Apparently Yuri was the unofficial ball retriever because Otabek didn't bother to go get it, he just straddled JJ and grinned as JJ wheezed, even though Yuri was holding his smoke and was going to be fucked sideways before he did that bullshit again.

“You suck, LeRoy.”

JJ shoved him away and rolled off the ground, shaking it off, then came around to tackle Otabek - apparently the ball meant shit at this point - and pinned Otabek's hands over his head. “Oh, yeah?”

Oh, okay. So maybe Yuri could sit back and smoke to this. It beat trying to join in. Apparently tackling was a _thing_ between them. “Like we all don't suck.” Ugh. Stupid thing to say. They were way too wrapped up their crazy shit to even notice.

JJ slammed Otabek’s wrists down when he tried to get up and fucking _growled_ : “Stay.” Yuri wasn't used to them ignoring him like this. He felt almost jealous when JJ leaned down and pressed his forehead against Otabek’s, snarling. He never saw JJ and Otabek this way and it was fucking amazing.

He wanted them to be this rough with him. But they wouldn't. They couldn't even tackle him when he was running with the ball. One would just smack his ass and the other would grab it out of his hands. But they'd sure as shit get tough with each other. Fuck. Yuri popped open another Heineken and started playing with JJ’s car stereo.

Fucker had nothing but the Smiths and New Order in his glove box, though. Of course. Meanwhile JJ was grinding against Otabek and Otabek was shoving his fingers down JJ’s throat as if Yuri wasn't even there. Fine. He finished his beer and popped open another. “Drinking all your beer, assholes!” They could kiss his ass, later. Maybe that wasn't a bad idea… Yuri filled that one down too. Now Otabek was jerking JJ off and they were kissing and fuck if it wasn't hot as hell and holy fuck they didn't even care when a motorboat passed the pier and - he was gonna have another hit.

“You guys are gonna eat my ass at the same time. And then you're gonna both suck me off!”

JJ made an okay sign as he pulled Otabek up and they started pumping each other’s dicks. When Otabek broke the kiss they both looked back at Yuri, who was just finished shaking up his third can. He aimed and popped the pull back tab, laughing as he sprayed them down with beer. “Assholes!”

They ended up licking it off each other. Damn it!

++

Yuri never came dry before and it's a hot burn turning him inside out. He jerks and he shivers and it's like he's going to die, but they hold him down and they kiss him and they're all three kissing again and he's sobbing as they keep going and going and pumping and touching and oh god they're playing with his nipples now and he's not even coming anymore and he's still feeling and feeling and -

Otabek sucks on one. JJ takes over the kiss. They're so fucking hard again and he just _can't_ because he's shaking. Otabek pulls JJ up and they're sitting up, kneeling over Yuri, panting as they stare down at him jerking each other off and then they _come_ \- all over him.

All Yuri can do is gasp as it hits his face, his neck, his chest, and suck on Otabek’s finger when he scoops some up and feeds it to him. JJ feeds some to Otabek, then kneels down and licks up what's left.

“No need for a shower, Comrade.”

Yuri moans when JJ kisses him. He's feeding him the rest.

Goodnight. He has no idea how he's going to give two shits about waking up for school, tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Otabek and JJ were staring Leo down, in the concrete ditch, after football practice and Yuri was pleased as fuck to see the nervous smile one his Fake-xican face. “You're shorting his bags.” Otabek kicked the Peach Nehi can Leo dropped when he saw two Lee High football players, in uniform, skidding down the ditch and charging toward him like they were going to kick all ass. They looked insanely hot in that stupid gear and even hotter getting his weed; Yuri promised himself that they were so going to fuck him after this. In uniform. “You're going to give him at least five bags, no charge.”

Leo tripped over a rock and tried to laugh, smile, do that cheesy shrug and pushed his hands in his stinking, never-clean jeans. JJ put his arm around him and sighed. “Look, my man. You seem like a cool guy, and I really don't want Otabek to hurt you.”

“I'm going to hurt him.”

JJ patted his cheek. “I'm probably the only thing standing between you and sudden death. You know that? No one else can take that crazy Kazakh down. So what do you say?” He held out his hand. “One bag for now. Another whenever Yuri asks, and I'm going to block a tackle.” He winked at Yuri. “But not for you. Kitten thinks it's hot.”

“Get out of my way, Jean.” Otabek popped his neck. “I'm cleaning out his pockets and kicking his ass.”

For sure Leo was holding more than one bag. The asshole probably had a gram. Yuri didn't know what got his dick up more, but it was up. Leo gave him one of his stupid _help me_ faces and Yuri couldn't give less of a fuck. “Don't even look at me, _esse_. This is my wet dream either way.” Weed with Otabek and JJ all over each other, with a possibility of more weed. What a glorious god damn day. “Hope Otabek kicks both your asses.”

“Aw, kitten… Tell you what -” Otabek charged like a fucking beast and suddenly JJ’s smile vanished. He turned Leo around, dropped him to the ground, then kicked back just before Otabek even touched him so he was laying on top of Otabek, face up, holding a giant ziplock bag of green up in the air. “Is this good?” 

Definitely holding a gram. Yuri snatched it up and danced around like a little kid as Leo ran off wailing something about _I thought we were friends!_ “Oh, fuck yes! Fuck, fuck, fuck yes!”

Otabek refused to let JJ help him up. No, he slapped his hand away and shoved him back. “Fuck you, LeRoy.” 

“Can't beat JJ Style, Altin. Just get over it.” 

They went back to Yuri’s place and he blew them both, in their uniforms, then smoked more weed than fucking Bob Marley as he draped himself over their laps and played some Black Flag on his badass tape deck. 

“Why don't you have a hit?” Yuri offered JJ the rainbow pipe Otabek bought him. He was using that one, instead of the big pink dick, just to make him smile and fuck with JJ’s head a little. He couldn't get too smug. Otabek took the pipe and helped himself, then shot gunned his hit into Yuri’s mouth. 

JJ didn't show it if he minded. Maybe he was getting a contact high? Maybe he was just feeling a little smug, _anyway_. “It's just not my thing.”

No shit. Yuri pinched JJ’s cheek. “Get me my gram and won't even take one hit. You're such a good boy, Jean Jacques.” That got him one very enthusiastic nip on the ear. 

“He's President of our Just Say No chapter.” Otabek pointed a finger just one inch away from JJ’s face. 

“You're the Vice President.” JJ smirked. “Beat you in the election, Altin. Remember?”

Yuri leaned over. “And you're a very, very bad boy.” Otabek grabbed Yuri’s blouse and bit his lip. JJ licked where he bit. Yuri gasped and they were doing that thing where he couldn't tell who's tongue and who's lips were who's because his eyes were closed and they were all going at it and fuck it. Just fuck it. He dropped the pipe and there were hands and there was heavy breathing and the world spun as his pants came down. “Oh, shit…”

“And you're beautiful.” Otabek whispered as they pushed him back into the mattress and eat him alive. 

They were still wearing their uniforms. 

_”Fuck…”_

Otabek pushed his finger into JJ’s mouth, then pulled down Yuri’s shorts. “Good idea.”

++

Yuri is literally sandwiched between JJ and Otabek, wearing JJ’s Lee High tee and Otabek's boxers as Austin college radio crackles on low volume in the dark. _Killer Klowns from Outer Space_ isn't exactly sleepy time music, but anything beats JJ’s Smiths tape. 

“Is your mom okay with this?” Yuri feels Otabek’s breath stir his hair as he exhales slowly. “You always says she's okay with me here. But is she?”

“She's fine.” 

“She's a nice lady.” JJ’s arm is over both of them. “My mom likes her. Says she donates more canned food than anyone in our parish, and she's not even a member.”

“What’s your mom like, JJ?” Yuri asks. Otabek throws his leg over them both and Yuri should feel caged, smothered. But he doesn't. He likes it. 

JJ nuzzles his hair. “She's nice. She cooks all the time. Makes the best pancakes.” 

Yuri wonders if his mother knew how to cook. He can't remember ever seeing her in the kitchen. “That's nice.”

“What about your mom?” JJ asks. “Was she nice?”

Yuri feels Otabek's arm is squeezing him tight, as if he already knows, even though he never said. Yuri buries his face in JJ’s chest. He wants to keep feeling warm, to stay like this with them. He can't remember what her Charlie perfume smelled like because all he can smell something like Otabek’s Dial soap and _them_. He rubs his lips against Otabek's arm, JJ’s forehead, and sighs. “I guess.” 

JJ kisses him back. Otabek nuzzles his hair and Yuri thinks maybe he's touching JJ, too. Yeah, his hand is on his face. “Was she like my dad?”

“What do you mean?” He thinks about her records. Records smashed against the wall. Men in expensive suits pushing him aside as he ran to her, crying as she went out on her dates. Her slaps when their shoves weren't enough. 

JJ kisses his lips. “Scared.”

Her screams as other men in suits took her down on the street. As he and grandpa ran and ran and ran… “Yeah.” Maybe she's still alive, terrified and locked away somewhere? God --

“I'm sorry. I don't mean to pry.” JJ presses his forehead against his. “You're not upset?”

“No. You know I don't cry.”

Otabek sighs. “Yes, you do. But that's not a crime.”

++

So, was it a double date when two guys were taking him to the drive in? The Mission Marque was packed, and JJ was freaking because his dad was pissed about going out before game night and threatened to take his Mustang away if he even looked like he was going to fumble tomorrow night. 

“Quit worrying about it.” Otabek had a Res dangling from his lips as he mounted the drive on speaker on JJ’s window. “You never fumble and Churchill sucks.” 

Yuri leaned against the front bumper. Maybe he should go to the game? He never did, before. Didn't even know who he'd go with or how to even get a fucking ticket. But he sort of wanted to (yeah, a lot). He ground his Red out so he could slide into the middle of the backseat. JJ parked way, way in the back, not even the pot heads were out here. Fuck _Days of Thunder_. Tom Cruise was just jerk off material and Yuri didn't give a shit about him, anymore. 

JJ climbs over the clutch and kisses Yuri’s cheek before he pulls the leather top up. “Thank you for not smoking.”

“You better make up for it, JJ.” Yuri means it. “You're going to put out.”

“Hey,” Otabek rubs Yuri’s dick through his jeans. “You're the one putting out. Tomorrow's a big game.”

JJ’s hand was on his chin, turning Yuri’s face toward him. “Love you.”

“Don't make me say that back.” Yuri touched his tongue against his. 

“Comrade.” Otabek turned his head and bit his lower lip. Pulled his hair and bit his neck. “It's going to be a hard game…” He was rubbing him so hard. And JJ was biting him, now. Touching him, now. It was like they were going to eat him alive. Yuri didn't even notice when the previews were over. Or when the movie started.

At one point, Yuri was laying across their laps, sucking Otabek off while JJ was fingering his ass. They were kissing each other and Yuri was grinding against JJ’s lap and they kept groaning and Otabek would lean over to smack Yuri’s ass if he stopped. “Don't you dare stop, Yura.”

Otabek jerked JJ off until he came all over Yuri’s ass. Yuri whimpered when Otabek scoped it up and - was he licking it up?

“God, Beks!”

“Keep finger fucking him, Jean.” 

He did. He never stopped. Even when they made him sit up with his pants around his knees. Even when Otabek pushed his finger in, too. 

“Come watch me play?” JJ whispered it in his ear. 

Otabek snorted. “Watch _us_ play.”

Yuri’s head was pushing up against the top and he was so ready to come all over both of them and they were watching him, waiting for him to say --

“Yeah, please, please, yeah…”

They both touched his dick. Fuck...

++

Leo was afraid to sit with them in the lunch room and Yuri could give less of a shit. JJ had given him twenty bucks for weed and he got to spend it on fries in the snack bar line, instead. He liked how they were served in coke cups and how he could get all the mustard packets he wanted for them. Otabek started going through that line, too. But he always got a sandwich with his fries. And ketchup. 

“So American.” Yuri laughed when Otabek squeezed three packets out in his napkin. “You need to get a straw so you can drink your tomato.”

“Waive to Isabella.”

Yuri froze. “No.”

“She's waiting for you to waive. Do it.”

Yuri turned and there she was, hanging all over JJ in his baby blue Izod, and they were beaming and waiving as the big blue bow on her head bounced. He wiggled his fingers back. She actually blew a kiss. “What in the actual fuck?”

“See? Not so painful.”

Yuri felt his stomach turn when she gave him a thumbs up. “She's scaring me.”

“You did good, coming to the game. We won because of you.” Otabek gave him one of those almost smiles. “Scored real points when you brought the sunflower.”

Yuri didn't want to remember that part. The part where he sat next to some crazy-loud old fucker, swearing to death, holding that stupid flower he picked from the ditch. The flower was huge and it was sort of there. Nothing big. He didn't think he'd actually give it to them. It made no sense since it was only one and there were two of them. And besides - no. Football players didn't get flowers from their secret faggot boyfriends after a game. 

So when she ran up the bleachers after the game and took it? He was pissed and he was stoned over and he was sitting all alone, one queer punk in a crowd of red blooded Texas assholes, sweating to death, so of course he let her have it. Besides, he saw those kicks and he wasn't about to fuck with that bitch. 

“You know she gave that sunflower to JJ, right?”

Yuri popped a mustard fry in his mouth. “Yeah. Probably made Mr Morrissey’s day.”

Otabek grinned. “I took it from him.” He opened his calculus book and showed him the fat, flattened flower. “He wouldn't even begin to know what to do with it.”

Yuri shrugged. Otabek’s sneaker touched his boot under the table. “Thank you for coming, Comrade.” Otabek leaned over and said, in Russian: “We kicked their asses for you, Yura.”

“Yeah, well. Whatever.” He his his smile behind his hand. 

++

“Seriously?” JJ stood in front of the back alley gate, as Yuri and Otabek marched into the overgrown back yard at the house on Craigmont. “You guys shoot those things here?”

Yuri loaded up the pellet gun as Otabek lit a Red and nodded. “Good light. Sometimes we hit a squirrel or bird, too.” That was bound to upset Mr No-Meat LeRoy and Otabek knew it. 

“Not always.” Yuri took the smoke out of his mouth and took a long drag as Otabek laughed at JJ’s horrified face. “Hey, we give them a mercy killing if we just so happen to maybe hit one.”

“Promise me you will do everything you can not to hit one.”

Otabek watched Yuri shoot another hole in a bedroom window. Whoever lived here before left a prism hanging by a suction, and it had become Yuri was going to take it down today, from thirty feet. He took his shot and got nothing but brick. “Fuck!”

Otabek took his turn and shot the Coors can they'd left resting on the top of that nasty hot tub last week, and it goes flying into the wood lattice. Yuri once looked under the top and swore he saw some chemical experiment down in there. It smelled like ass and tuna. 

“So this is what y’all call fun?”

Yuri did a French inhale as Otabek reloads. He thought it was badass because Otabek said it made him look like a fire breathing dragon. “Fuck yeah. We are a terror cell, LeRoy.”

JJ rolled his eyes. “If you say so.”

“You want a Coors, LeRoy?” Otabek hands pellet gun over to Yuri pops one open. 

“Maybe a little of yours.” He didn't even take the thing out of Otabek’s hand and sipped the foam. “It's like, uh, wheat soda.” 

Yuri took another shot. He still couldn't hit the damn prism. “Fuck!” And, of course, they both had a good laugh at his expense because he'd hit more brick. He glared at JJ “You think you can do better, asshole?” 

He took the gun out of Yuri’s hand, and walked back into the alleyway. “Clear out.” They moved aside, and Yuri watched him take out that prism like a sharpshooter. 

“What the fuck?”

JJ sauntered back with a shit eating grin. “Deer hunting in Canada every summer for ten years, kitten.” He smiled and handed the gun back - to Otabek. “Who do you think gave Beks this peashooter? His _Dad?_ ”

“Do you hold memorial services for all the deer you murdered, Morrissey?”

JJ winked at Yuri. “You're so hot when you're pissed, baby.”

“Quit showing off, Jean.”

“And you, too.” JJ grabbed Otabek’s leather jacket and kissed him. Yuri noticed how Otabek lifted his head and opened his mouth, how JJ tilted his head and how the sun was setting as their tongues slid together. If that stupid squirrel that nested up in the oak tree came down, Yuri wouldn't have taken a shot at it. He cleared his throat, and they pulled him in. Yeah, the squirrel would've gotten a pass. 

++

Yuri is surrounded by rednecks and preppies who, are screaming for blood, as he melts under the Texas sun in a fucking outdoor stadium. This is not Yuri’s idea of a good time. 

He can barely see them, even though he knows their numbers, and he doesn't know what the fuck is going on, except the scoreboard says Churchill is losing and that's good. Real good. What's not real good is how the old fart next to him won't stop screaming _Go, Rebels!_ right in his ear. 

Holy shit, wearing a hoodie is not comfortable, but it was the only normal thing he could find, that would also cover up his neck. Fuck! He was already covered in sweat at the bus stop and by the time he made it to the stadium he was drenched. The sunflower he brought is wilting - it was a stupid idea and he should probably just dump it. Fuck. Can they even see him? 

“Hey, you!” Isabella appears from out of nowhere, all smiles and cheerleadered out in the short, short skirt and the long, scary legs that'll kick Yuri through those goal posts if he doesn't smile back. She's like some kind of hell-witch. Yuri would jump out of his chair and run like the fucking wind back to his apartment (or maybe even Moscow?) if he wasn't about to die from heat stroke. “Aw! Is that a flower for your girl?”

Yuri blinks. “Yeah.” She takes it and he blinks some more as she kisses his cheek. “Yeah, sure.” 

“Totally making sure this gets to the right person!” She turns and waives at the field. Yuri sees JJ and Otabek, they're in their helmets and they're waving back. Then she whispers: “He's doing so good today, sugar. Best I've ever seen him play. Keep it up and you're gonna live a long, happy life.”

She's gone, and Yuri sees Otabek shootings finger gun at him while JJ flashes those stupid _JJ Style_ hand signs.

_”Wooo! Rebel Pride!”_

Yuri wants Isabella to drop kick this loser asshole next to him through those goal posts. He would pay all his weed money for that. 

++

He wakes up first, tangled up in their arms and legs and needing to pee, so bad. It's a bitch but he manages by climbing over their legs and slipping off the door of the bed. 

He nearly jumps out of his skin when he's halfway done, because JJ is looming in the bathroom doorway, half asleep and yawning. Of course he got pee on the floor. Shit. 

“Morning.” 

Yuri finishes up and wipes the mess with some toilet paper. “Going back to bed.” JJ nods and he's switching off with Yuri so he can have a turn. Yuri should go. “Are you up?”

JJ shakes off the dribble and flushes. Turns on the tap and nods as he lathers. “Up.” His voice is rough. 

He's never seen JJ without energy and it's weird. His eyelids are heavy and his shoulders slouch. “Do you drink coffee?” He knows where Mrs A keeps her instant. 

“Nah.” He dries his hands on one of the towels they hung over the shower door. He turns and kisses Yuri’s forehead. “Nice waking up with you.”

Yuri puts his arms around him. “Stay with us. Just a couple more minutes.”

“Yeah.” 

Otabek's eyes are open when they come back to bed. He doesn't sit up or say a word, he's no morning person, but he sighs when they lay back down. “Let's stay like this forever,” says Yuri. Beds are so good for dreaming. 

++

Yuri had no idea what Otabek’s deal was. He insisted on dragging Yuri to North Star Mall, and said nothing the whole ride up there. “What's the fucking deal?” Yuri liked the food court, he liked moo goo gai pan fucking fine, but he liked knowing what the fuck was going on even better. Otabek kept looking around, like he was expecting something. 

Well, more like _someone_. Yuri saw JJ jump off the escalator like a lunatic and beam like sunshine in the world’s cheesiest orange cardigan. (Who dressed him and why didn't they die of shame?) “Beks! Yura!” Oh, and of course he had to shout their names that way. Yuri hid his face when JJ got to the table. He didn't want them to see the fucking grin plastered on his red face. 

“I'm going to kill you, Otabek. Right after I kill him.”

“Happy to see you too, kitten.” JJ slapped Otabek's back. “What's up?”

Apparently Bloomingdales was up. This time JJ’s face turned red when Otabek presented him at the lingerie section. “We need a large size this time.” It was the same chunky clerk from before, and she didn't bat an eyelash as she pulled out the raciest, laciest black lingerie ever made. Yuri thought he was going to swallow his tongue when Otabek handed it to JJ. “We need a dressing room.”

“Comrade…” Yuri groaned as Otabek took his hand. 

JJ looked so good in black lace. Even better when Yuri was on his knees. Otabek took so many Polaroids. God, Otabek was the fucking _best_.


	9. Chapter 9

He really wanted his teddies. He wanted to wear them underneath his mother’s blouses because he needed something between himself and the past. Something soft and sweet that no one else would know about except _them._ Only, he was not sure how he was supposed to ask him. So he just asked for one of his shirts, instead.

“Just a tshirt. Black, white, I don't care.” He was sitting on the edge of the ditch, banging his boots against the concrete, passing a Red between them, as they watched skaters pop ollies at the bottom. “Is that okay?” He knew it would be. Otabek never asked him to return the black Izod Yuri took home after a sleepover, last September. He even washed it and hung it up in his closet when he cleaned his room. Yuri had to keep his room up, too. Otabek the Clean Freak came by all the time, now. But he couldn't wear an Izod in public.

Fuck, he wished he could just ask for the teddies. Just one would be enough. He was beginning to hate the way these blouses scratched.

Otabek took a drag off the smoke, handed it over, then pulled his red Stanford tee off. “Here.” His skin practically shimmered in the hot sun. Yuri wished he could tan like that. Wished he could be cool like that. God, Otabek was just… “The cigarette is going to burn your fingers.”

Yeah, okay. Yuri flicked it into the ditch. “What are you going to wear?” Stupid question. Otabek nodded at the leather jacket hanging over the handlebars of his bike. “Oh.” He pulled the blue blouse off. And for a second he thought about tossing that in the ditch, too. But it would've been like tossing _her_ down there, so he didn't. He just put Otabek’s tee on - inside out. It was too big, too preppy. He wasn't going to _Stanford_. Still, it smelled like Otabek and it was so soft. “Thank you.”

“Keep it. I'll get you more.”

Yuri nodded. “Thank you.”

“Anytime.” He whispered it. Yuri smiled back at him and Otabek touched his hand. “Whatever you want, Comrade.”

“Davai.”

++

Yuri doesn't exactly expect to see visitors when he leaves campus to smoke pot behind his apartment complex. He keeps his shitty wooden pipe behind the dumpster, loaded with some weed and ready to hit. The one eyed stray cat he adores most is always there, like she's guarding his secret treasure. “Hey, baby.” He scratches her mangy chin and she purrs. She's the only company he expects. So when he gets up, when he turns around, when he sees him, so tall and so beautiful, standing behind him, looking like he's so lost? Yuri drops his pipe and the stem finally cracks.

JJ picks up the broken pieces, hands them over and - his hands are shaking. “Yura?” His voice breaks and Yuri knows.

“Your dad?” He tosses the pipe behind him. He just nods. “You came home late?” JJ shakes his head. “Spit it out. I don't read fucking minds.”

JJ takes a deep breath. “I'm disappointing.” He tries to laugh. “Sounds stupid, he just said he doesn't like it when I sleep over on school nights. He wasn't angry or anything. But it was like…” He's smiling like it's funny, like Yuri is supposed to laugh, too, and it's not funny - Yuri isn't about to laugh because all he can think about is how happy his mother would've been if he was a fucking insanely high achiever like JJ. All he got was a shove when she bothered noticing him at all. “He doesn't - it's not like he hates me. I'm his son. I know he loves me, but - “

He nearly doesn't do it, but he grabs JJ’s hand. “He's an idiot. His opinion is shit.”

JJ squeezes his hand. _”Kitten.”_ He drops the smile and Yuri knows he's trying so hard. Hard to be the dumbass jock everyone expects him to be. But he's not. It's like that crazy bitch told him: he's an angel.

Yuri pulls him close and wraps his arms around him and JJ does the same and all Yuri can think about is how bad he wanted his mother to do this, just once. Maybe JJ feels like that, too. “You followed me here?”

“Yeah.”

“You're a dork, you know that?” Yuri grits his teeth as JJ hugs him tight.

JJ nuzzles his hair. “You're so precious to me, baby. Sometimes I imagine you and me, years from now, living together like we’re married. Crazy, huh?”

Yuri huffs at that, because it is crazy, crazy to just imagine a future at all. He doesn’t think he's going to survive after this summer, after Otabek leaves. And JJ is going to leave, too. He's going to be all alone, again. “Yeah, you're definitely a dork.”

“I know.”

He looks up at the sun and wonders if there is a god in heaven, and if that god really is love, like JJ says. Yuri won't cry, that's not what he does, even when he feels everything that comes with it. But if there is a god, he knows. So he says the closest thing he can call a prayer. “I love you.”

“God, kitten.” He is shaking all over. “God, really? Because you know I love you, too.”

“I get that.”

“So you'll live with me one day? Be with me? Please?”

An airplane is flying above them. He can't see it but the contrails trace a long line across the sky. “Yeah. Yeah, I will.” He's still not sure he believes in love, but it feels so real.

++

He looked so good. Yuri loved the way Otabek’s Calvins clung to his ass and cupped his balls. The way they flared out a little around his thighs because they were _that powerful_. He licked his lips and fell to his knees on his carpet. He was still dressed and he didn't care. “Otabek?”

He didn't turn around. He was fucking with something in his Jansport backpack. “Brought you more clothes.” Yuri was expecting a few tees. And he got them, and yeah, they were either black and white. Not new, because he knew Yuri wanted to wear something that reminded him of Otabek.

And there was something else. Otabek held it up: the pink teddy. “You probably want this.”

Yuri put his hand over his mouth to hide the smile because his lips were trembling.

“Here,” he pulled Yuri’s blouse off. “I'd like it if you wore this under my shirts.”

Oh, yeah. Fuck yeah. He'd wear it all. Yuri tugged it on and looked up as Otabek touched his chin. “You look good.” Yuri bent his head and pressed his mouth against his dick. “Make me feel like that.” He closes his eyes and sucked through his briefs. “Make me feel good.”

He loved the way Otabek watched him when he sucked him off, like Yuri was the center of the world. And when he came? It was like a gunshot right through the heart. Yuri pulled off and it got all over him, all over his top, soaking the lace.

“It's okay.” Otabek wiped some off and let Yuri lick his finger. “I brought the rest.”

++

Why the fuck was he sitting in a Catholic Church at eight in the motherfucking morning? In a button down shirt? Otabek patted his hand and JJ turned to him with the biggest grin on his face. The morning sun glinted through stained glass, glowing all around him in blue and green and gold, and Yuri remembered why.

 _Please just come to mass with me, y’all? We can go to my old parish and everything. Please?_ JJ was actually begging for it as Yuri was balls deep inside him and Otabek was fucking his face. He kept breaking away from Otabek’s dick. Kept begging: _Please I want you guys to come with me I want you guys with me in church I really really - please? I love you so much?_

How the hell could they say no, when he was spread beneath them like that, giving them everything?

And so there he was, singing _holy holy holy merciful and mighty, what the fuck ever, god and misery_ , even though Yuri was pretty sure those weren't the words. Mass was insane. This place was insane. They had to get up, kneel, sit down, kneel, over and over like it was some sort of test to see who knew how to do what, when and how. Otabek and Yuri were absolute shit, of course. And there were crying babies and old women were coughing like they were about to die and there were families little kids, everywhere. How the fuck did they all manage to get here? Did god even exist at eight on Sunday?

JJ took Yuri’s hand and squeezed as he leaned close. “I used to go to school at this parish. Had my first communion here and everything.”

What the fuck ever. Yuri nodded as if he understood. He never went to church in the Soviet Union. Church was for crazies. But JJ was a little crazy, and maybe he and Otabek were crazy, too.

“There was a wedding here, yesterday. The white flowers are still on the altar.”

Otabek stared ahead like he saw something that was scaring the hell out of him. Yuri took his hand, and he squeezed, just like JJ did for him. When Otabek turned to look at him, they all had to stand up. JJ waited on the bench til they caught on.

“You okay?” Yuri never saw that look on his face before.

Otabek shook his head. “Don't forget me when I leave?” Oh, fuck. _Otabek_... He barely said the words; it was like they were being pressed out of him. And his eyes…

JJ heard. He reached behind Yuri and touched Otabek's shoulder. “Never.” If god was really love, then god had better be all powerful or Yuri would never forgive this god.

++

JJ was touching him, whispering his name over and over again as he did some crazy, slow-ass bump and grind over and over again all over his dick. Yuri loved it. “Right there.” He took another Polaroid as Otabek moaned underneath JJ. “Kiss him again, Jean Jacques.”

He smiled because he liked hearing Yuri say his real name like this. And he did what he was told, dipping his tongue into Otabek's mouth as he kept moving, back and forth to the rhythm of _Cocaine Sex_. God, the way they looked, with their football jerseys hiked up, jock straps rubbing against each other, hands in each other's hair as Otabek gasped and JJ bit his lip and the hissing breath and the way JJ’s ass _flexed_.

He hoped Mrs Altin didn't come knocking to offer them cookies, again because Yuri was in fucking paradise. “Grab his ass, Otabek.”

He did. Both hands. And he squeezed. _Fuck, yes!_ “Smack that ass, Comrade.” JJ whined and Otabek _did_ , then rubbed and smacked again. “I like that noise he made.” Otabek chuckles and he got more. JJ kept his mouth on Otabek’s, but he gave Yuri this gorgeous _please_ , look. He had to have a picture. “So fucking good, Jean Jacques. Yeah.” Yuri wished he could film this. He'd play it every day and jerk off so hard to it. God, it was everything he wanted, back when he first saw them at his middle school. Well, nearly everything.

Yuri knelt behind JJ and Otabek must've read his mind because he spread JJ’s ass cheeks. Yuri leaned in and took one long, slow lick over his strap. JJ gasped and Otabek smacked and Yuri bit into that smooth, hard thigh. “Don't you dare stop.” Otabek pulled the strap out of the way. Yuri kissed his fingers and moved in. “Let’s fuck the quarterback.”

++

Yuri is pretty sure this is a bad, bad idea. He's never been inside JJ’s house - it's this giant mansion with three garage doors, marble floors and more crosses than that damn Sacred Heart Church. And what makes it really bad is knowing his father would shot bricks if he saw some Russian faggot in a scarf was sitting next to his baby boy on this white leather sofa that looks like no one ever sits on it, ever. JJ swears he's at work, and Yuri wants to believe he never comes home before six, but life has a way of saying _fuck you_ , where Yuri is concerned and he's convinced the asshole is going to walk through those double doors any minute now, and destroy JJ for this.

“Maman? This is Yuri Plisetsky. The guy I told you about?” Wait. What?

She's chubby - for some reason he was expecting a skinny bitch type? - and her smile is as big and sweet as JJ’s. “You’re his special friend?” Wait.

Wait. His breath catches. Is this okay? Is this _safe?_

Yuri feels JJ take his hand. “Yes, Maman. He's the one.”

She stands up and holds out her arms. “Oh, my dear! Let me give you a hug!” He does it, this woman he just met, this woman he was afraid to meet, was rocking him back and forth and it felt so, so…. motherly. Yuri choked a little. “You made my angel so happy!”

++

It was summer and it was hot and Yuri did not want to move one inch away from the cheap Motel 6 AC unit’s draft, especially when JJ and Otabek were piled on top of him, taking turns on his ass. When one got close, he'd pull out and let the other pound into him. Their sweat dripped all over Yuri’s chest and belly, mixing with the drying come.

“Wish we could fuck you at the same time,” JJ panted. They tried that, graduation night, and it didn't exactly work, no matter how much E and lube they gave Yuri. “Kitten…” JJ groaned when he pulled out.

They only had two months left until this ended. Two months and his world would end. He tried not to think about it when they weren't around but he couldn't. The world was going to tear them apart.

“I want - “ he wanted them both. He needed them both. And when he looked up and saw them, hard and panting and needing just like he needed, he knew. He got on all fours. “One of you get underneath me, damn it. And get more lube.”

Otabek was there, cupping his face waits shaking hands as JJ doused them all with that shit. “Are you sure?”

“Fuck yes.” Yuri held his breath as he felt them. The both of them. “God, just - I won't break. I can take you both - “ All three pushed together, slowly, carefully, because they were fragile. And it _hurt_ , like he was being torn in two. But their hands were tracing patterns all over his skin and they were kissing his face, his neck, his shoulders.

“I - I love you both -”

And when they moved? Yuri sobbed, because this was them, and this was so much, and the pain was worth it, because - fuck! - it felt - it felt - oh, fuck! So good!

_I love you, Yura…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Cocaine Sex](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Px9VWsSZYP0)  
>  was kind of a hush hush hit amongst us kids when we were trying to be edgy. You'd hear it after twelve at Changes sometimes, and the dance floor would get packed. 
> 
> Hey, thank you so much for reading this series? This is the last part of the second fic, but there's a third I'm fixing to write, which I'll start positing in a few days?
> 
> I can't believe the reception this series has gotten and I'm so grateful for all the kind encouragement? Thank you so much for your time and support. It is very much appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Come on down and say hey to me on tumblr @ [blownwish-blog](http://blownwish-blog.tumblr.com) :D


End file.
